Claim to Fame
by RandomGhostie
Summary: No one knows the future, anything can happen to change everything. OC Story. No longer accepting Oc's.
1. The Beginning?

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: The beginning?

**Chapter**: 1/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: Another OC Story; yes. This one isn't focused much on the pairings but more about how people get famous with help from sites and many other things. Read then if you want to review, please use the OC application at the bottom so I know all the information. Thank you~

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

My nail hit the wooden desk as I watched the clock longing the time to pick up pace but not being successful. I turned back to the front wondering what to do for the remainder of this boring lesson. Math isn't the best subject in the world; but it is easy for me so when I finish the questions before most people leaving the others to struggle at the equations written on the white board. I have to wait for class to end to be able to do anything productive or enjoying since this was the lesson before lunch on this dismal Wednesday. The middle of the week, just been two school days and another two days til the weekend and freedom is upon students all around the globe.

Bring. Bring. Bring.

I looked up to the clock seeing the time was twelve. Time for lunch. I got up, putting my books into my back pack and flinging it over one shoulder walking out the class and along the halls looking at everyone around me. In a school where not many people become something in the world, people had high hopes and dreams. This wasn't the best of schools, it was most likely one of the worse in the country but it was still full of students with hopes and dreams which would never be recognised or accomplished in later life. Take Wendy Testaburger, the glory whore, as an example. Smart girl, a bit of a bitch but still a know it all who takes pride in everything, especially being a bossy bitch. She wants to be president when she is older, change everything for women everywhere. I know it won't happen, she was with Stan Marsh and she has him around her little finger. I think she will become a stripper, or a prostitute. Get pregnant, have to raise the baby on her own and give up all her dreams. That's my guess anyway; who said I was right and who said I was wrong. No one knows the future, anything can happen to change everything you have ever wanted and can crush your very dreams in the click of a finger but it can also bring you up to your talents and make you someone to respect.

For me, everything changed once I saw a sign-up sheet. Kenny Mccormick had decided to create a band; and he was looking for members. I looked at the signed names, Craig Tucker, Bebe Stevens, Clyde Donnervan, Butters Stotch, Kevin Stoley, Stan Marsh. I grabbed a pen from behind my ear and signed my name putting it back behind my ear.

This could be the start of the amazing journey me and my friends went on, signing my name on a piece of paper to try out for a band. Something as little as that can cause the most amazing mind blowing things to happen in the future but at the time you might not think of it like that. It may just be something you did in the day; you don't bother telling many people you don't even bother thinking about it until the time comes when you have to go and audition. Things change in life and one action can make or break you.

And just writing my name on that piece of paper changed everything for the better and for the worse.

* * *

**Thank you for reading; here is the OC form if you would like to submit your OC:**

**Name:**

**Age(Most the characters will be 16-18 and they will grow older in this):**

**Birthday: **

**Looks:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Favourite Music: **

**Brothers or Sisters? If so state them: **

**Type of people they would be friends with:**

**Crushes (Please state three or more; any less and your character may be paired randomly with someone they don't like):**

**Would they be a fan of the band?:**

**Would they be friends with Jess?:**

**Other:**

**In the next chapter there will be another few questions I might need to ask for some of your OC's so please review with the answers to the questions or I might not use your OC.**

**Thank You. **


	2. Try Outs

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: Try Outs

**Chapter**: 2/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: Thanks for all the reviews so far~ OC's are still being accepted so please review with them. Answer this question in the review once you have read this review; out of all the people in the band who would your OC like the most and why then who would they like the least and why. Thank you and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Hey Jess" I looked over from my locker seeing Bebe Stevens walking over waving slightly. Her mom and mine we're close friends so we saw a lot of one another and we did talk quite a lot, she was currently fucking Kenny Mccormick but of course everyone knows he moves from girl to girl as fast as a train moves from station to station. I wasn't going to hold it against her; she may have been a cheerleader but she was actually smart and she knew what she was doing.

"Hey Bebe, you trying out for that band?" I asked closing the locker door and walking along with her to the music room. She nodded and grinned blowing a bubble with her chewing gum offering me some. I took it and threw it into my mouth chewing the gum.

"Yep Kenny will defiantly give me a place in his band he loves me he does"Okay, maybe I was wrong about Bebe being smart. She was going to get crushed; I could see that from a mile away but where is it my place to ruin her fun. I nodded and looked to the double doors to the big music room. It was also used as a drama room because of the stage in there. I walked in with Bebe and looked around seeing many kids stood around, some watching, some practicing and some just there to help out. Kenny was sat on a table in the centre with some paper and a pen. He turned around and looked at me and Bebe with that perverted grin on his face.

Kenny Mccormick is a pervert. As I said before, he moves from girl to girl as fast as a train moves from station to station. He'll fuck a girl til he gets bored then he will leave them. He has had one night stands with some girls and even got girls drunk to fuck them when he's horny. But girls still lust after him as if he's the Edward Cullen to those stupid twilight fans. As he walked over heads turned to see him kissing Bebe grabbing her ass as she giggled like a hopeless school girl. He then went back over to the seat and sat on checking the names and calling them out.

First up was Kevin Stoley. He was playing the drums but he wasn't as good as some people I had seen, he was okay. He seemed to be enjoying himself which is all that really mattered. Then there was Stan Marsh. He was playing drums as well, he was really good at it. Better than Kevin anyhow. Then Wendy Testaburger went onto the stage and began to sing; she wasn't the best singer but she wasn't terrible like that fat ass Eric Cartman. Then there was Craig Tucker who was playing the guitar. He was bloody brilliant, he was going to get into the band and he could sing a little too. Then went on Bebe Stevens, but she couldn't sing. Most the room was laughing at the sound and even Kenny began to laugh; which caused this argument.

"Kenny! Why that hell are you laughing at me! You told me I could sing good!" Bebe screamed down the microphone glaring to Kenny as he laughed. She went redder with anger and embarrassment.

"Well babe I must have been shit faced to say that" He said winking to her mockingly as she glared screaming louder. She threw the microphone on the floor and stormed out almost crying. I watched her run out. How stupid was she? I shook my head and looked around seeing everyone else whispering to one another. Kenny turned around on his chair looking at the sign up piece of paper.

"Jess Skidmore?" He said looking around. I put my hand up and walked up to the stage putting the microphone on the stand clicking it into place. I put my CD onto the stereo looking to Kenny who had an eyebrow raised. I pressed the play button and looked at everyone going to the microphone making sure it was on. The music began to play out loud, of course I grabbed the microphone tapping my foot getting ready to sing the first line.

_~She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind~_

I looked to everyone for the first time since I had began to sing seeing everyone staring at me, some in shock and others just watching tapping there foot to the beat. I looked around the room slowly as I continued to sing along to one of my favourite songs by one of my favourite bands.

_~It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds~_

I looked to Kenny seeing his mouth open watching me singing. I looked to the back of the doors trying not to let the nerves bottled up inside of me spill out.

_~Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle~_

The music began to fade out and as it did so I looked to Kenny who was now grinning. I watched him carefully and he began to scribble down something. I decided to get my Cd out the stereo and I went back to where I was stood before without anything to say from anyone. I thought I had screwed it up. Kenny got up and grinned to us all winking to the girls, including me, then holding the list he would read out.

"Now, in this band there will be me, on bass. Craig on lead guitar, Stan on drums and Jess singing" He said grinning to me. I raised an eyebrow and watched the other people leave still in a daze unaware of what happened. I blinked to the others and Stan smiled at me, Craig smiled as well but Kenny just had that perverted face on once more. I walked over and raised an eyebrow seeing him texting someone. I took the phone off him and looked at the name throwing the phone back at him.

"Another slut I see. You move on fast" He smirked and shook his head sitting on the table. I don't know why but he seemed to be pleased he couldn't hold down a girl. He may have been a man whore but he must have wanted to hold down a girl at some time in his life and he wasn't getting any younger.

"Kenny come on lets go have something to eat; all of us" Stan said grabbing his bag and flinging it over his back with a smile on his face; happy to get into the band. Kenny nodded putting his phone in his pocket and grabbing his own bag. I did the same as did Craig and we all walked out the room together chatting about the band.

This may have been the start of everything. This may have been the start of the long path of love, drugs, alcohol, sex and the life of rock and roll. This could have just been another factor, but I like to see this as the start of what we are today. Overcome all our problems as a team with some friends to help us along the way. Meeting new people and whoever came along to help us. We had gotten though everything, this was the start of the rollercoaster that was the life of fame, at least in South Park.


	3. The Coffee Shop

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: The Coffee Shop

**Chapter**: 3/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: This has one OC in it; the OC's shall be introduced through the next few chapters I'm guessing. I think most will be shown in the next chapter so please read this to know what's happening. Please review with what you think too so I know what you think about what's happening and I know you're reading.

* * *

Walking along the pavement on this icy cold day with only my hoodie to keep me warm was not a good thing. Now I know how Kenny feels on these icy days with just his hoodie and clothes that have rips in keeping him warm. I looked over to Kenny who was on his cell to someone, obviously another slutty girl or a cheerleader or someone from Raisins. I turn my attention to Stan who is also on the phone. He dumped Wendy a few weeks ago and was never going back but that didn't stop the 'know it all' bitch from begging him to get back with her. He was her only way to popularity, with Bebe but they sometimes had fights and stuff. I couldn't help but throw him a look of sympathy, why doesn't he just put the phone down on her and turn his phone off? Then there was Craig who was walking next to me with his hood over his raven hair and looking down to the ground, watching his feet walk. He really should have been looking where he was going. There was a sudden bang and all of us looked to Craig who was clutching his head in pain. A lamp post stood triumphantly in front of him as Kenny began to laugh at Craig who seemed to be getting angry.

"Craig you okay?" I asked, watching him turn to me slightly muttering something about killing Kenny later. I couldn't help but laugh at the pissed off boy, not because he has walked into the lamppost but how he was secretly muttering a plot to kill the guy who had let him in this band, which I may add had done nothing to do with music yet more about going places and to one another houses. As we all continued to walk I decided to start a convocation to the only boy who wasn't currently talking on the phone to a slut. I turned to Craig watching him slightly seeing him turn to me and raise an eyebrow.

"Soo Craig, when did you start playing guitar?" I asked as that was the only thing that sprung to mind, he lowered his eyebrow blinking slightly and looking forward. I looked forward as well waiting for his reply.

"When I was about five, when did you realise you kick ass at singing?" He said no expression on his face. Craig was a cool kid, well teenager to be precise but that isn't the point. From what I had seen so far Stan and Kenny we're closer than they were to me or Craig; probably because they are child hood friends. Since those two were close, that would make me and Craig close since in most bands they always have people who are closer than other people.

"I dunno last year I guess" I said shrugging slightly, this was the most likely thing that would end that very short convocation. It was my choice to continue this convocation and I decided to joke about the other two members of this band, after all they couldn't hear could they.

"Kenny's on the phone to his whore and Stan is on the phone to his clingy ex oh the joy" I said sarcastically hearing Craig snigger slightly. I looked at him and smiled then noticing a look of despair from Stan I smirked a little shaking my head as Craig turned to me also smirking at Stan.

"Yep leaving us two to listen to their loving convocations; fun." I began to laugh at Craig's remark then hearing Stan put his flip phone down and as I looked he began to turn it off and jammed it in his pocket. Kenny put his phone down and punched the air looking pretty pleased with himself as he put his phone in his pocket turning to us all.

"I'm getting some tonight!" He said happily almost skipping along the street. I noticed Stan shaking his head and tutting slightly at his blond friend as he put his hands in his pockets and looked up slightly.

"Come on let's get to Tweek's cafe and get some good hot chocolate to warm us all up" Stan said rubbing his hands together and smiling to us all acting as if he cared about Kenny getting some sex that night. Stan may have been a jock, but he wasn't stupid. Yes, he was a bit dull at times and he was the normal teenage boy but he did know how to cheer people up and how to change the convocation to save other people from hearing the details of Kenny's sex life.

"Yep let's get there come on!" I shouted running in front of the others laughing as I heard the others run after me. Stan was the smart one of the group if you ask me, he could cheer us all up and think of any ideas for our band's songs. He was the most musical of us all. Then the man whore who knows everyone, Kenny, he could get everyone to come to our gigs with his contacts and could probably get us well known. Then Craig, he could write the music for us and he is an awesome dude so he could be someone to chill with and just get help with problems. Then there is me, I can take photos and stuff like that and sing but that's about it. I could keep the peace I guess but that's about it. Finally I got to the cafe before the others, slightly out of breath but when the others ran up all panting like they had run a mile it made me seem like I was breathing perfectly normal. I smiled to the others and opened the door walking into the warm cosy cafe as I scanned the room for a table for us all. When I found one, I saw one of my good friends working in this cafe.

Vivi Sykes. Older than me by quite a few months, she was going to be 17 soon. Red-Violet hair which was cut down to her shoulders worn in two pigtails with the ends flicking up, fair coloured skin, green-blue bright eyes and she was about 5'5 which was a little smaller than me. She was wearing her work uniform with a silver necklace around her small neck. I sat down on a chair with Kenny on the left of me and Craig on the right with Stan in front of me. I waved to Vivi and she smiled waving back as she went to make some coffee for some other customer. I turned to Kenny seeing him scanning the room with a frown on his face.

"Damn. No hot chicks working in here" He said pouting slightly. I hit him lightly on the back off the head and shook my own.

"God damn it Kenny you're such a man whore you've already got one girlfriend right now no need for any more!" Craig and Stan began to laugh as I rolled my eyes crossing my arms looking at Kenny with slightly annoyed eyes. He leaned back pouting even more at me putting his arms behind his head.

"Actually I have three" He said smugly.

"KENNY" We all shouted making him nearly fall of his chair in surprise. He frowned slightly crossing his arms and looking around once more. I shook my head. Kenny is the biggest man whore ever. Vivi walked over smiling to us all softly holding a note book with her pen.

"Hey Jess and others, what would you like to order?" She said cheerfully looking to each person around the table.

"Hot chocolate for me thanks Viv" I said leaning back on my chair turning to Craig who would be next to order. He turned to me and then looked at Vivi with a blank expression.

"Same for me" He said letting Vivi write down the two orders. Stan smiled and looked at the drinks menu and scanned his finger down it stopping on a drink, he held the menu up to Vivi pointing at the drink he wanted.

"That one please" He said smiling to her, she smiled back and scribbled down the drink then looking at Kenny who snatched the menu off Stan and pouted at the choices.

"Just a strawberry milkshake then" Kenny said not even looking at Vivi as she wrote it down. She then nodded and smiled to everyone avoiding looking at Kenny.

"I'll bring your drinks over soon" She said waving to me then skipping off giving Tweek our drink choices. Tweek was still a little twitchy, but only when he is nervous now. He takes pills to stop himself from twitching and freaking out and he has laid off the coffee. He is a cool guy and I know Viv has a thing for the blond boy, she tutors him some times which is kind of cute. But he can be a bit freaky at times, he needs Viv but she doesn't need him. If she ends up liking someone else then Tweek will be upset about it all. I was suddenly snapped out my thoughts by Kenny banging his fists on the table causing all of us to look at him.

"Okay people, we need some songs to practice and perform for gigs so ideas now!" He said getting out a notebook from his pocket and a pen ready to write down some ideas. I didn't expect Kenny to be this existed about the band or this productive. I was pleased about this but I was a little shocked too. I began to rack my brain of songs, I then thought of something suddenly grabbing my iPod and putting it on the table taking the headphones out as everyone looked at me wondering what the hell I was doing.

"If you want some idea's I'll play what's on my iPod and if you hear anything any of you like just say cause I love all these songs" I said deciding to put the songs to play in order putting the first one on. After about ten songs our drinks came and we have chosen two of them already, as the songs continued to run we all began to talk about why we should use the song and why we shouldn't. Some songs we couldn't perform because we would need a keyboard and others sounded too complicated to play on bass for Kenny or guitar for Craig. Some of them we didn't like and some of them we loved completely, this was a good session for our band. We grew closer as the songs progressed and the discussion continued. I couldn't help but smile at the end as we all paid for the drinks, even Kenny paid for his own drink. We all left the cafe walking along the pavement again deciding to go to Stan's house to practice. He had a drum set, bass, guitar and a microphone all set all in his garage. We began to practice one of the songs and we decided next week, we will play to the whole of our year in an assembly to show our talent and our new band then start to get gigs. We were going to perform to all our year, hopefully we would be good enough to get some gigs from places around South Park but for now we should just stick to practicing. After all, practicing makes perfect.


	4. First Performance

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: First Preformance

**Chapter**: 4/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: In the song bits, the bits in brackets are sung by Craig just to tell you. Hope you like this.

* * *

Brown hair with blond streaks down to her chin, bright green eyes, pink t-shirt with a blue skirt. Lucky Day not wearing her vintage clothes? That can only mean one thing; Valentine's Day. The day of the year most of the girls go gaga for a card or some chocolates and flowers from a boy who just wants a fuck and a date for the day. The day of the year all the couples become even more over the top making out in the corridor left to right, holding hands and exchanging words which can be considered 'cute'. The day of the year single's who don't really care for the cards and gifts get pissed off and feel lonely due to all the lovin from majority of the school. And it has to be our school that decides 'Hey! Let's do a whole assembly about it!' Fucking school; why must our band leader decide we should perform for such a pointless day?

"Jess, stop going all gorm and be happy!" Lucky said in her usual cheery voice almost jumping up from the 'excitement' of this love day. Lucky is one of my best friends, it's pretty weird since we aren't exactly as alike as most best friends are. We have been best friends since middle school, she is the girly one of us two and I'm more the tomboyish one but of course today I wasn't in that form. Kenny had come to my house the previous day and picked out what I would have to wear for the performance, bloody brilliant. Note the sarcasm there. What has he got me wearing you ask? Black short skirt, knee length socks which are black and dark red in strips and a neon blue t-shirt which has some random pictures on it. Of course I changed it slightly; instead of wearing those little shoes he picked out I got my converse on and I've got my black hoodie as always. I turned to Lucky and shook my head sighing slightly.

"I just don't see the point in this depressing day" I said slowly seeing the music room just ahead of me. This is when I parted from Lucky, but not before seeing a site that actually made me frown. When relationships break up, I usually don't give a shit unless it's my friends. But this girl wasn't a close friend, we sat next to one another in Math's so I shouldn't care right? I can't remember her last name but it's Red. She was going out with Clyde and everyone knows Clyde is bad with breaking up with people. He could have picked another day to dump poor Red. Lucky just looked at me with a frown on her face, I shook my own head at the site and watched as Bebe went over to hug her.

"Go help her Luck, I gotta get to band practice I'll see ya in the audience" With that, Lucky walked over to the crying Red as I walked to the double doors kicking one open and walking in to see girls crowding around Kenny holding up chocolates and squealing. Stan and Craig were sat on the side watching. I leaned against the door and looked at the group of girls shaking my head slightly. How stupid. The nearest thing to stand on to make me taller than the girls was a stack of chairs. I climbed to the top, and got ready to scream.

"GET THE FUCK OUT NOW" I screamed pointing at the doors as the girls turned to look at me with a surprised look on their faces. I don't think any of them heard me kick the door open, god are they deaf? They all then began to mutter not caring what I said.

"Leave your fucking presents on the table and get the fuck out before I have to throw you out those doors head first" I shouted crossing my arms and smirking. They knew I would do it; so they did what I said and all walked out the doors. I turned back to Kenny once watching them all leave, he has his arms crossed and was standing on the table we usually sat around. Stan walked over to the doors locking them and then Craig walked over to looking up to where I stood.

"Need some help?" He asked smirking slightly. I went to say no, then realising how high up I really was. Damn.

"Please?" He nodded grabbing a few chairs and standing on them grabbing my hand and pulling me down onto the chairs also so we were both standing on the chair. He jumped off then I did the same walking over to Kenny and pulling him off the table. He pouted and crossed his arms looking almost angry. I couldn't help but laugh; like Kenny would care about any of those girls. He would just choose the fittest fuck 'em then leave 'em.

"Soo what song we doing?" I asked sitting on the table as Stan and Craig walked over raising a eyebrow at me. I didn't get why at first, then I saw a grin on Kenny's face; a perverted grin. What I was wearing.

"Kenny made me" I said rolling my eyes and grabbing the list of songs flicking through them. Great. Love songs. Most of them are cheesy and crappy and terrible and I hate them. Looks like I'll have to add some of my own. The others were watching me as I began to write down the names of some songs which I loved and wanted to play which had some mention of love in them. Kenny took the list off me looking through it and smirking showing Stan and Craig the list.

"Jess I love that song!" Craig said sitting next to me and high fiving me. I didn't know which one he meant, but at least someone was on my side.

"Which song Craig?" Stan asked still looking at the list. Kenny nodded sitting the other side of me watching Stan.

"Finders Keepers by You Me at Six" Craig said watching Kenny closely. I was doing the same, you can't be too careful when Kenny is sitting next to you after making you the previous day wear a short skirt to school the next day for the performance to the year. Kenny then slowly nodded pointing to the stage where all the equipment was. It was time to practice.

------

Damn I didn't think it would be this nerve racking. Stood behind the stage with Craig, Kenny and Stan all waiting for the teacher to shout our names; damn what if we screwed up or they didn't like us? I had changed the words to the song slightly but I don't think that would matter.

"Good Luck guys" Stan said hearing the teacher shout our names one by one. We all slowly walked onto the stage and I looked out to the audience. Our band name wasn't as good as we wanted it to be, but I still had to shout it out at the top of my lungs. I took a deep breath and saw Kenny nod to me.

"Hey! We're Teenage Disaster! Lets kick it!" I shouted stamping my foot starting the song.

_~You've got a nerve,  
Giving me the cold shoulder,  
Giving me the twice over that's not deserved.  
And we'll talk, again when you're sober,  
You say that I've got cold and our heat has gone._

I wanna be your eyes, so that you can see what you've done.  
I wanna be your ears, so that you can hear, everything that's been missing...

Finders Keepers,  
Will you keep me in line?  
I like secrets,  
Coz they keep me in line.  
Old habits die hard, but I'm too young to die.

Well I guess it's a mess,  
That you've made your bed so, why are we,  
Still laying in it and I can barely sleep,  
I can barely eat and it's been three whole weeks,  
Since I heard you speak, Oh.  
Sober today, feeding months and bills to break.  
Oh, I love mistakes, especially ones you've made.  
(I bet you're sorry)

Finders Keepers,  
Will you keep me in line?  
I like secrets,  
Coz they keep me in line.  
Old habits die hard, but I'm too young to die.  
(No..)  
Finders Keepers,  
The whole thing is a lie.  
And you won't find him,  
Coz he's too hard to find.  
Take my advice, and only run a mile.

And have another drink, and then think,  
This one over.  
You dig yourself a grave, everyday,  
You're sober.  
Do you see? What I mean?  
Have your best interests written all over,  
Me.  
I could never be what you need.

Finders Keepers,  
Will you keep me in line?  
I like secrets,  
Coz they keep me in line.  
Old habits die hard, but I'm too young to die.

Finders Keepers,  
The whole thing is a lie.  
And you won't find him,  
Coz he's too hard to find.  
Take my advice, and only run a mile.

And I bet, you guess, me right,  
(You guessed me, bet you guessed me right)  
I bet, you guess me right ..~

I opened my eyes and looked to see everyone standing up and cheering. I panted slightly and turned around smiling to the others and stepping back turning my head slightly grinning.

"You guys liked that?" I shouted putting the mic out letting the screams go through it. I nodded once and put it back on the stand seeing the others leave the stage waving and I did the same grinning to the others. I couldn't believe the reaction we were given by our school, I mean even the popular people were dancing to it. I jumped and hugged Craig then Kenny then Stan taking a deep breath as the boys high fived one another.

"Guys, we are so gonna get us some gigs!" I shouted putting my hand in as if to do a team lifting our arms thing. The others did put their hands in and we all lifted them up shouting. I wondered to myself, where would we next get a gig and who would give us one. I then had an idea, which was what got us up in the world and I'm proud of myself for thinking of it.


	5. Stan's Glory

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: Stan's Glory

**Chapter**: 5/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: Okay, now read this and answer this question. Could your OC be trusted to film the band or take any pictures?

* * *

Screams and cheering we're muffled due to the fact the doors were locked and every gap covered. I'm sure there would be no sound of girls screaming heard if Stan would just get the fuck away from that door. I was so close to grabbing his hair and dragging him over to the rest of us sat around the table working on what song's to perform in the next assembly in a week's time. I was writing down possibilities, Craig was searching the web for the notes for the songs for the guitar, bass and what to do for the drums, and Kenny was working out what we could do on stage to liven things up. What was Stan doing you ask? Fuck all.

"Stan come on" Kenny shouted, he was slightly pissed off too. But that was because Stan had become a big hit with the ladies, a bigger hit that him. So Kenny was naturally pissed off at the fact no girls had been going to him, they had all converted to Stan. I grabbed a hole puncher and chucked it at Stan, hitting him on the leg as he screamed in pain and began to hop around the room clutching his leg. Kenny began to laugh and Craig took no notice, then looking at his phone and shaking his head.

"Clyde is being chased by Red" Craig said putting his phone down and continuing the research. Kenny smirked and sat back in his chair making little stick people with the paper in front of him and playing with them throwing them off the table and making funny little voices. I rolled my eyes, I know I'm childish but compared to Kenny I'm the most sensible person in the world. I looked back over to the door to see Stan waving at everyone, posing and acting like a jerk again. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and want to crush those girls who were stupid enough to suddenly think a jock that is in a band playing drums is hot. Maybe it's because he is now single; I don't know and quite frankly I don't give a shit about who wants to has a piece of him in them. But I do care about this band and if that means beating up Stan then I will fucking do it.

"Stan if you don't get your ass over here I'm going to get a knife and chop of your dick and throw it to those obsessive girls!" I shouted making him jump and cover his private parts, yes he was scared. But he didn't move from where he was standing, and he was still waving with his free arm. Just as I was going to get up I heard a bang of a door. I turned around and looked at the stage seeing Clyde running in, panting heavily ripped top with scratch marks on his hands and his hair completely messed up. Red.

"Guys... Help?" He said falling backwards, a massive crash echoed around the room causing all of us, even Stan, to look over. Stan was the only one to actually go over and see if he was okay; the rest of us just looked back to our work trying to continue what we were doing. I then heard footsteps and a girl's voice, so I looked back to where Clyde was.

"Damn it Clyde why must I help you"

It was Christy, as I like to call her. Her real name is Christina Morejon, but she hates her name so most of us just call her Christy. She's a tomboy, a good friend of mine as well. She had the same sort of hair as me, but mine has blue in it cause of me dying it while hers as a tint of red. She has tanned skin and she doesn't wear any make up with brown eyes. She's from a Spanish background so that explains the same, she wears black boots, dark blue jeans and a white jacket. Outside she would be wearing gloves and scarf as well, she is never seen without a cup of coffee. You know, one of those plastic cups. She is like me, we both hate squealing girls and since there were quite a few outside the double doors we we're both bound to be a bit pissed off at the noise. She looked over at me and smiled then turning back to Clyde shaking her head.

"I only did this because Kyle asked me to help" She said shaking her head and walking over to me, looking at the word the three of us had done while Stan stood in front of all the girls posing and blowing kisses.

"You guys should make youtube video's, you know to go with your covers." She said looking through my list of songs. I couldn't help but sigh and scratch my head. How would we do that? Yes I do have a good camera but I doubt any of us could film. I would have to get someone I trust to actually try and tape it for us. Plus, we would have to do promotional pictures and then I would have to edit it not to mention we would have to write our own songs and think of things we could do for the videos... Damn that would be hard. Ah well sounds like fun.

"Good idea" I said grabbing a new piece of paper and jotting down everything the band would have to do to try and get us well known. We would need someone to film, I would be happy editing it all and doing the youtube channel. This could work but of course, all of us would have to work on it and that would include Stan. I high fived Christy, Kenny and Craig smiled to me then we all turned to Stan seeing that he had gone from Clyde's side, where was he now you ask?

Back by the door, posing for his screaming fans.


	6. Photo Shoot

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: Photo Shoot

**Chapter**: 6/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: My dad turned off my laptop and it didn't save the first one I wrote. I was so pissed off I was like yelling at him and he was yelling back it was just a big argument so here is the second attempt. I don't really want to write it for a second time so sorry if it seems completely crappy.

* * *

I sighed loudly putting my head on the shoulder to whoever was to the right of me. We were on the way to the first official photo shoot for the group and it was 6am. Not good. It was cold, I had to wear a short skirt and t-shirt with no tights or anything and I was extremely tired. I was sat in the middle of the back seats between Mr Perv, Kenny Mccormick, and my best friend who is pissy in the morning, Craig Tucker. Stan was in the front being a flirtatious dick, as usual. The last few days had been chaotic, to say the least. Since the brilliant Christy gave us the idea for a photo shoot and for making videos to go with our songs for YouTube, we had been working really hard for the past three days to write down all our ideas and I even made a YouTube channel sending messages to the top YouTube users to try and get them to look at our videos, that is, once they would be up. I had recorded us singing and playing the music some of the days as a track and then put the track on YouTube, we only had to make the videos now. But with Stan having; changed it was going to be harder as the past three days had also shown. He hadn't helped us with anything and only played the drums for the track which he only did once for each song. Now, he was chatting up our photographer and hopefully future filming person.

Kyra McCloud. Born 31st of December, 16 years old and head of the photography club at our school. She has long brown hair which is straight but always has a slight curl at the bottom, no matter how many times she straightens it. An hourglass body, which attracts a few boys but she isn't the kind of girl who would be out with little short shorts on and small tube tops with heaps of make-up, she has brown eyes which stand out due to her daily eye shadow colour change. The mascara and black eyeliner also helps make her eyes stand out on her face. Oversized gold hoop earrings poke out of her brown hair and she always wears silver bangles on her left wrist. Today, she was wearing a big black coat to keep her warm in the cold, blue jeans and black boots to trek though the woods. I knew she had a little thing for Stan, and I knew I should have forced Kenny to sit in the front because now Stan was chatting Kyra up causing her to think there may be hope for a relationship for them, when us three sat in the back knew she had no chance. Why you ask? Because Stan has now been going from girl to girl getting a snog and if they wanted more from them daily leaving them heartbroken but still hoping he would come back to them. We had seen quite a few girls upset due to this, no one I wasn't friends with but if he hurt Kyra I would have to kick his ass. Back to what was happening; we were in the car driving to the woods just outside South Park for the photo shoot.

We planned this because we thought it would be a good place for poses and for climbing the trees and anything else we would need, throw leaves in the air that sort of thing. What I didn't really want was to have to be travelling there at 6 in the morning. But hey, if this gets the best pictures then it hopefully will be worth it. The radio was softly playing music while Stan and Kyra chatted loudly almost drowning out the sound of the radio. I sighed flickering my eyes open knowing I hadn't slept a wink since I had rested my head on the shoulder to my right, and that made me think. Who's shoulder was I resting on? I looked up seeing Craig looking out the window listening to his iPod, his eyes glanced to me then back out the window as I watched him for any emotion. None. I sat back and turned to Kenny who was reading a magazine, I looked over his shoulder seeing something I really didn't feel like seeing as my eyes widened and I turned away blinking then hitting Kenny's arm making him jump.

"Perv" I said looking at him and shaking my head making him laugh. He closed the magazine and put it on the floor looking around the car. He blinked and tapped Craig on the shoulder causing him to turn his attention to the blonde pausing the song on his iPod. I saw Kenny smirked as we both turned to him raising an eyebrow.

"Let's play a game" He said whispering to us the perfect idea for a game. It did sound cruel, but of course this would humiliate Stan so it was a good idea. We began to listen to the convocation he and Kyra we're having.

"Kyra you have the most amazing eyes" Was the first thing we heard him say. I smirked deciding to get this opportunity before Kenny and Craig had a chance.

"Didn't you say that to Heidi yesterday? She went all red and snogged you did you get any more than that Stan?" I smirked as Kyra looked at Stan confused. Kenny sniggered shaking his head.

"One point to Jess" He whispered as the three of us smirked. Stan turned back for a second giving us all a glare then turning back to the road putting a hand on Kyra's leg.

"Well I only said that once" He said trying to defend himself.

"As I recall, you said it to Red too. And Bebe, and Anne, come to think of it you've said it to every girl you've been with since you became a hit" Craig said acting as innocent as possible. Kyra pushed his hand off her and raised a eyebrow crossing her arms and shaking her head slightly.

"Zing!" Kenny said causing us three to break out into laughter getting another glare from 'Stan the Man' who looked very annoyed right now. He cleared his throat and shook his head laughing nervously.

"I didn't mean it then, I mean it now. They were just girls who we're interested in me. Was it so bad to just give them some hope and what they wanted?" He said obviously trying his best to cover up the fact he was a 'player'. Kyra turned to me and shook her head looking forward out the car staying silent. After a few minutes of silence Stan coughed as we all looked to one another.

"Take a left here Stan" She said softly putting on the lens to her camera. I looked out the front of the car and saw him park in a woodland area as we all got out the car, the cold air hit me like a ton of bricks and I jumped jogging on the stop to keep myself as warm as possible. Craig and Kenny laughed at me while Stan was trying to sweet talk Kyra, we didn't know how it would turn out but right now we were more bothered about getting the photo shoot over and done with so we could go back to one of our houses and have some nice hot coco away from the cold. We all began to trek through the woods to a spot which had good tree's to pose on and ones we could climb up for photos. I grabbed my camera and turned it on putting on film filming everyone getting ready for the photo shoot then giving the camera to Kenny standing by a tree grinning to the camera.

"Hey everyone! This is Jess from Teenage Disaster and this is our bands first photo shoot so fingers crossed it goes well!" I shouted letting Kenny turn the camera off then getting into position for the first photos. Kenny kept my camera and filmed all the members, including himself, as the photo shoot progressed. It began to get warmer as we had funny moment Kenny got on camera and I knew this would be perfect for the YouTube channel. It then got to the finial photo, the whole band. I was in the centre with Craig to my right with his guitar, Kenny of the left with his bass guitar and then Stan to the left of Kenny holding up his drum sticks. I grabbed a mic and held it smirking to the camera as Kyra took photos. Once that was over, we made our way to the car and back to Stan's house for some drinks. Once we got there I got my laptop out the boot and loaded the films and began to put them together. Kyra and Stan were talking and she was putting the photos onto her laptop and editing them slightly. I turned to look at them and they were giggling and laughing, with Stan's arm around her waist. I shook my head and looked back down to the videos and began to upload them to YouTube as Craig came in with some coco's for us all.

"Craig, Ken, do you think we'll get noticed?" I asked looking on our YouTube page seeing we had over 100 subscribers, which seemed a lot at the time. Kenny nodded taking a sip of his drink scooting over and looking at the videos I had uploaded to YouTube.

"I hope so, and then we don't need to be book smart!" Kenny said laughing. Kenny was never going to get into college, unless we forced him to study real hard. This was probably his only chance of getting lots of money or even a job he would actually like. I turned to Craig and he was looking at the videos as well.

"We better, we're good but if girls from our school liking him are going to Stan's head. Imagine if we become famous?" Me and Kenny looked at Craig and realised he was right, we all then turned to Stan seeing him whispering into Kyra's ear as she went red. I shook my head then looked back to the loading sign seeing the video had uploaded to YouTube. Hopefully, by the time more videos of our songs get on there, Stan will have helped more make them rather than running after girls and breaking their hearts.


	7. Getting Noticed

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: Getting Noticed

**Chapter**: 7/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: Okay two more OC's are introduced. I am thinking of animating an opening to this and drawing some fan art, if you draw any or write anything please tell me.  
AND I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU ALL: In the band, who would you pair together? Which members, would you not pair any of them up? Or would you put them in a love triangle? Review and tell me!

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Sat in my room with Kenny and Craig as we began to write out some more ideas for our videos for our band and even some photo ideas and what songs we should sing. Of course, Stan was busy and couldn't make it. I hadn't been on YouTube since me and Kyra uploaded the photos as a video to there to show the fans what happened at out photo shoot. As we all sat on my bed I decided to grab my laptop and turn it on to check our YouTube account.

"So you guys think any big star on YouTube got us noticed?" I asked, they both looked up to me and then to one another shrugging. The page began to load and we had many private messages, I then looked to our video count and it was high, extremely high. I turned to Kenny and my eyes must have been wide because he moved over looking worried.

"Jess what's up?" He asked looking to the page. His eyes also widened and he took my head off the stroller on the laptop and then began to look at the other videos. I blinked once breaking my shock gaze and moving Kenny's arm and then uploading a video we had made the day after the photo shoot. I waited for it to load then turned to Craig and Kenny who were both looking at me. I refreshed the page of the newest video I had uploaded and it had over one hundred views already.

"Dude... We have over ten thousand subscribers!" I shouted nearly falling off the bed at saying it out loud. If I have to be honest, I never did think that any of the stars on YouTube would actually take notice of the messages I sent them and I never thought we would get over one hundred subscribers on there either, but now I had seen this I just couldn't believe what happened. I decided to make a twitter for our band and I put it up on the site and decided to ring Stan to tell him the good news.

"Woa Dude!" Kenny replied to my earlier statement of 'Dude we have over ten thousand subscribers' looking shocked himself. I guess he thought the same as me, as did Craig who grabbed the laptop and started to look on the page for himself as if he didn't believe me. I grabbed Kenny's phone, called Stan, and put it on loud speaker so we could all hear. First thing I heard?

"What the hell do you want I'm in the middle of something Ken!" I swear I heard a girl in the background moaning about how he should have just left the phone. Kenny laughed and shook his head holding the phone up.

"Dude we got like over ten thousand subscribers! Someone might notice us we have fans we might get famous!" Kenny shouted almost ecstatic about the whole thing. I heard a another voice, a girl, say something else a bit more muffled and then Stan telling her to be quiet.

"Cool I gotta go bye" He said, then the phone line went dead. I blinked and shut Kenny's phone growling in anger. Kenny rolled his eyes and Craig grabbed a piece of paper, began to write in big letters on it then hold it up for me and Kenny to see. I turned to look at it, seeing the words 'New Drummer Wanted' written in capital letters.

"This might work" He said laughing a little. We all knew Stan didn't care about this band, just the girls that came with it. I then heard my own phone go off. The name on it; Lucy Montgomery. She's one of my best friends, long black hair with coloured bangs and bright clothes making her stand out. She is pretty smart too, she would know exactly what to do. I flicked it up, put it on speaker and put it on the bed sighing.

"Hey Jess, you wanna come with me and Macy to the ice cream parlour?" Macy Race. Not what I would call a close friend but a friend from the school. Black hair, purple streaks, pale skin and black eyeliner; people mistake her for being a Goth with purple and black clothes but she is far from it. She's really hyper and happy, goes to lots of parties, drinks, sometimes takes drugs and sometimes smokes depending on who she is with. Ex girlfriend of Kenny's, don't talk as much as they use to really.

"Sorry Luce, Me, Ken and Craig are doing some more things to do with the band. We'll end up needing a new drummer I bet" I said sighing once more then clicking back onto YouTube looking through the comments as Lucy replied.

"Stan being a dick? He was trying to chat up Macy earlier but then he went off with Bebe" I raised a eyebrow and turned to Kenny and Craig who were both writing out some more idea's not really listening to me and Lucy's conversation.

"So that was who was with him; we'll end up looking for a new drummer at this rate" I said laughing a little then sighing. I heard fame went to people's heads, but if Stan is acting like this all because he is popular in South Park... Imagine what he will be like when he realises he has loads of female fans on YouTube now. What if a record label finds us, then what'll happen?

"Well I better go, talk to you later Jess!" Lucy shouted.

"See ya!" I shouted back flipping my phone shut and going back to YouTube grabbing a camera putting it on the bed stand, connecting it with YouTube so we could do a live Video and turning to the others.

"Right guys were gonna make a YouTube video thanking everyone" I said putting it in position and then sitting between Craig and Kenny. I reached over to the camera turning it on and smiling beginning to talk taking turns with Craig and Kenny.

As we all spoke, I began to think of who could be watching this, and who could be watching other videos we had previously done. I began to wonder whether we could get famous, and whether Craig and Kenny would change if we became famous. Would I change? Probably not, I mean I don't think I would change. I turned the camera off once we had finished and turned to Craig and Kenny turning around and turned on the telly lying back and watching whatever was on. All I knew at that stage was that right now we needed to relax and not care what happens for the time being.


	8. Record Label

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: Record Label

**Chapter**: 8/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: The parts with brackets around it are Craig singing. Sorry I may have made the OC's I added in change a little, if you have a problem with it just tell me and I can change it in the next chapter. Hope you like this one! I might write some from the other characters POV's for the next one or something. I might even write little one shots on my dA of stuff I could include later on in the story so look out for those.

* * *

_(All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_

(Without thought, without voice, without a soul)  
Don't let me die here  
(There must be something more)  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark

Wake me up  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

(I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside)_  
__Bring me to life~_

I opened my eyes hearing cheering and looked out to the packed full hall of students cheering and clapping at our finial song. The teachers asked us to perform to the whole school, well everyone who wanted to come see us, which was nearly everyone. I grinned and scanned the room seeing teachers clapping and some of my friends practically screaming. Another performance, it wasn't too nerve wracking like the first one but it wasn't as easy as pie. If pie is counted as easy, I don't know where that saying comes from but hey, it's used a lot. I turned around to the others seeing Stan stand up and walk around to stand next to him waving to the screaming girls and winking at a few. I sighed; this better not bloody happen next time.

"Thanks for listening to us!" I shouted grabbing Stan's ear and pulled him off stage causing him to yell out in pain as Kenny and Craig followed. I pulled his ear until we got near a chair, I threw him to it making him sat down and crossed my arms looking down at him, Craig and Kenny joining my sides and giving him a glare. He looked to each of us one by one then scowled.

"What?!" He snapped glaring back at us. I hit him on the head and shook my own sighing.

"Stan; stop being a bloody bastered and stop acting like a dick!" I shouted turning away and grabbing my water drinking some of it and looking to the door as it opened. Francesca Johnson stood at the door looking at us with a raised eyebrow.

I haven't told you about Francesca yet have I? She has bright red hair, as bright as a cherry which is natural, but at first glance you wouldn't think that. It goes down to her elbows and today she was wearing it in a pony tail, a fringe covering her right eye with blue eyes shining out at you. Heart shaped face; which fits the colour of her hair. She has a tongue piercing, which I think is pretty awesome. She's about 5'5", only a little smaller than me. She was wearing black fishnets, an acid wash mini skirt with an off the shoulder long sleeved grey top with little thumb holes and black pixie boots to complete the look. Currently with Evan, Tall Goth, which surprised me slightly but who knows this might not least. She ran over to me hugging him and jumping up and down on the spot slightly.

"Jess! You ruled!" She said pulling away and hugging the others, even Stan. I laughed and leaned on the side watching the grumpy Stan.

"Thanks Frankie, anyone else waiting to burst in?" I asked, causing her to smirk. She nodded to me walking back over and leaning on the wall next to me smiling.

"Afrodite McClain!" She said cheerfully, I would have been nodding in happiness, if I knew who the hell she was. I do know a few people in the school but I see some people in the halls and I'm like 'Not in my year' and then I see them in my class and I'm all HOLY FUCK WHEN DID THEY GET HERE?! I turned to Kenny and Craig, who looked as confused as me. I turned back to Frankie and she tilted her head slightly.

"Who's that?" Kenny said, beating me to the question. Frankie shook her head and hit her forehead with her hand.

"You know Afrodite! Black hair blue eyes; wears a black shirt and black jeans with a golden coloured jacket... She wears a beret people!" I still shook my head raising an eyebrow at her as she did another face palm. She walked over to the door, went outside then came back in dragging a girl in with her. Somewhere in my brain, I saw her face and realised who it was.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" I said smiling and waving to her. She waved back smiling and standing close to Frankie. I then heard another knock at the door, and Frankie opened it with a tall man standing there. He looked middle aged, about thirty? Frankie turned back to me and smiled waving to us all.

"See you guys later we best be going!" She said walking out with Afrodite, I turned looking at the man as Kenny and Craig walked both sides of me. He closed the door and I raised an eyebrow. Who the hell was this? We didn't tell anyone a random man could come back here did we? I saw Stan stand up to and walk over to the other side of Kenny. The man walked forward and stood in front of us grinning and extending his hand.

"My name is Keith Shacton and I work for a record company and some of the people at my work saw your YouTube videos and would like to sign you up to our record label" He said, by this point all our mouths were wide open in shock. A record company?! A fucking record company?! I managed to carm myself down and I grabbed a chair putting it behind him then crossing my arms.

"Sit down Keith" I said smirking slightly, he nodded and sat down crossing his legs.

"What would you change about our band?" I asked, everyone knows the record company's change everything about a band forcing them to change completely. I wanted to know what they would change before even considering this, even if the band disagreed. This Keith guy laughed and stood up once more shaking his head slightly.

"Well. Your name is perfect and we would let you write your own songs and everything but we have a few ideas of our own" He said smiling trying to be friendly.

"Go on" Kenny answered for me as I kept my eyes on Keith, who looked a little uncomfortable.

"Well we think you would be good as a rocking out band, skater people. Maybe you are already but I don't know you all personally" He said not really explaining much. I turned to the others and then all looked at me as if it was my call. I sighed and scratched my head/

"... I guess we could try this but no long term shit! If we don't like it we don't do it!" I shouted breathing out shaking my head again. This guy grinned and nodded giving me his card and writing down some information.

"Great! We will contact you shortly!" He said walking out and closing the door behind him. I turned to the others and sat down on the chair leaning back and groaning.

"He seemed dodgy" Craig said leaning on the back of my chair. Kenny nodded in agreement and turned to Stan who shrugged.

"We're gonna be famous guys!" He said grinning and getting his phone out ready to text the world with what just happened. I shook my head once more throwing the nearest thing at him and laughing as it hit him on the head. I got up pulling Craig up so he stood up and looked to each of them.

What was going to happen next I wondered.


	9. What does Kenny think?

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: What does Kenny think?

**Chapter**: 9/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: This chapter is from Kenny's POV just to warn you. It's more about how he finds Jess and stuff. Kenny perving on Jess slightly, this is more of a chapter where it gives a little break from the drama. Hope you all like it!

* * *

"I think we should take the offer!" Stan shouted his phone for once in his life off. He would obviously want to say yes to them, anything to get more girls with him. But hey, if girls come I'm not complaining. Of course I was the player of the school until Stan took over my rain. It wasn't fair now all the girls were after him what about me! You must know me right? Kenny Mccormick, the bass player in the band? Gah! No one does since Stan began to become a player. I only got laid twice this week! Twice!

"Stan you have to think of this logically not for the girls you man whore" Interrupt my thinking why don't you. I turned looking to the person who just spoke; Jess. I had to admit she is quiet pretty, smokin if I do say so myself. She spoke some sense too and she has this mysteriousness about her, you never know what she is thinking and then she speaks her mind and you start to piece together what she is thinking but then she'll go and say something else and your back to square one. Also she has a nice ass.

I'm just sayin...

"I am not a man whore!" Stan said, almost shouting at her turning away with a glare. I turned back to her and she was flipping him off, the normal Jess I see. I then couldn't help but turn to Craig, who looked deep in thought. Craig was always the one in the group to not really make his thoughts heard but if he did want to say something all of us would listen.

"Dude; you're a man whore. Now that's out the way what emails did you get Jess?" Craig responded causing Stan to go into silence and Jess to get some papers the company sent over. They were full of song ideas, images the band could have, what they were thinking of how to get our band famous, what each of our characters are and how the public would see us. Too much to take in at one go!

"Just loads of shit trying to get us to join them but they wanna make us seem like all goody good I guess by all this" I sighed; no way am I going to change my personality just to be famous. Too much work! My head hurts just thinking about it. Not to mention I wouldn't be allowed one night stands or sex girlfriends or anything! I shook my head at this, how could I not disagree.

"No way dude! I don't wanna be a goody good I like the girl's dude!" I said, getting hit on the head from Jess. Maybe that thought should have stayed in my head rather than let it escape my kissing lips. Stan nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree with that though" He said frowning slightly. Jess shook her head once more throwing a pillow at him and grabbing her laptop scanning her email.

"Guys we have another company wanting to sign us, they said they would let us do what we want" Jess could always find an alternative to fit all our needs, that's one thing I did love about her. What am I saying?! Did I just say love about her? I mean like!

"Send them an email then Jess!" Stan said turning on his phone and beginning to text. I leaned back, then crashing onto Jess' carpet seeing under her bed. I decided to explore and go under looking at what was under there. Nothing really, not even any porn mags. I sighed sitting up seeing Jess looking at me, with a raised eyebrow. Craig was now sitting next to her also looking at me in confusion. Stan was texting, as usual. I jumped up and say near Stan seeing Jess shake her head and continue to type an email to the record company. I scooted over to her other side looking on the screen seeing her send it then get up YouTube and smirking to me.

"Let's put on a song to sing along too" Whenever Jess says that, I know it's going to be a rave song which she can sing and dance along to wherever she is sitting. I shook my head then hearing a familiar tune. I shook my head as she began to sway on the spot turning the music up.

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans  
acting up, drink in my cup  
I couldnt care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Dont pay him any attention  
Cuz you had your turn  
But now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me_

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it

I watched Jess dancing and singing and I couldn't help but laugh. When the music was cut off she scowled to Craig tackling him and laughing at the two of them began to play fight as I watched on deciding to change the song. As I went to I felt a hand on mine pressing the song to continue playing. I turned to Jess who smirked at me deciding to continue singing the song. I watched her laughing my ass off as she got up and attempted to do the dance. She even pulled Craig up and tried to make him do the dance. I leaned back on her bed smiling to them both, this was the life. Who cares what happens with the band? I got all I need right here...

Maybe I should stop thinking about Jess' hot body so much though.

Ah well no one is perfect.


	10. New Song

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: New Song.

**Chapter**: 10/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: Hope you like this chapter! Just for a little spoiler soon the band will make their claim to fame.  
**Bonus Question:** I dunno what it's for but still; Why was Ketsueki smirking near the end of the chapter? Why do you think? Answer in a review :D

* * *

I sat at my desk, a frown on my face as I tapped my pencil on the desk looking at the black piece of paper in front of me. I looked around my room for inspiration, but nothing came to me. I considered giving up and ringing Craig, but no. I was going to write the lyrics for a song, for the band all by myself! Oh hey look I got a msn message.

About twenty minutes later I found myself still on my laptop chatting to people laughing about random things. I got up a Microsoft document ready to write down lyrics. All I knew was I wanted to write the lyrics about school life. Maybe the popularity groups? The social clicks? Yeh... That's a good idea! I began to write down the ideas, and then I was stuck on lyrics. How should I start it? Should there be something about getting up for school or straight into how school is divided? Damn this was hard, maybe I should ring a friend?

Of course I should! I grabbed my phone and searched though the contacts landing on a best friend of mine. Yes, I have a lot of close friends but you know it's good for a variation I guess. Her name you ask? Ketsueki Maboroshi.

You've never heard of her?! She's awesome! She has white hair and red eye, shorter than me and has a lip ring. I would have that done, if I wasn't scared I would muck it all up. I decided to ring her, she was always ready for writing shit.

"Hey Jess! What's up?" She asked the second the phone was answered.

"Hey Ketsueki! Wanna come round mine?" I asked, but now tapping my finger on the side of the laptop staring at the screen wishing words would come to my head. I usually would be writing lyrics with the band, but Craig's gotta go to his grandparents, Stan is with another girl but I'm not sure who this time and Kenny is on a date with his slut to break up with her. The joy of having nothing to do but band shit. Yay.

"Of course! I'll be there in a few!" She said putting the phone down leaving me wondering, how fast would she get here? It wouldn't be long knowing her, she's as fast as lightening and can get to someone's house is less than a minute if needed. Not to mention she does live next door which does help. I saw the door open and she stood there, out of breath slightly.

"Hey! I would have been here sooner but my mom asked me to take the garbage out" She said, wearing her usual black and white striped long sleeved top with a blue short sleeve top over it with a pink gloomy bear on it; a black mini skirt with high fishnet stockings and red Dr Martens. She skipped over to me sitting next to me looking at the document and thinking.

"Ahhh Lyrics for your band I'm guessing? Well start with how school's don't know shit about the social clicks!" She exclaimed writing it down on paper and sitting on my swivel chair and turning around. I laughed and then began to write the lyrics.

_At school teachers think there are just groups of friends  
Who may dress different due to  
Influence on one another causing  
Them to be different to one another  
But that don't know shit_

"That bit should be talked then the music starts I think" I said smiling a little at the start. Ketsueki looked over and gave me the thumbs up putting the pen to her chin and thinking deeply. I watched her then looked back to the words so far, close to giving up.

"Next write about the groups" I looked up seeing Ketsueki smiling at me then jotting something down on her paper. I smiled back and nodded writing down some more lines. Now I won't bore you with the whole thing but it was productive and we got the whole song done. I managed to send it off to the company to see what they thought of the song to see if they would let us sing this for our first song that we would release for the great America to hear. I wondered how Kenny was getting on with his breaking up business.

"Let's ring Ken and see what's happening" I looked up seeing Ketsueki smirking to me. That was a good idea, it would be funny to hear all that was happening. I grabbed my mobile and began to ring him waiting for him to answer.

"Jess not a good time" Was the first thing I heard as I began to laugh. I put it on the speaker and put it on my bed so me and Ketsueki could listen.

"Hey Ken Ken! How's the break up going?" I shouted laughing a little as I heard a girl shout in the background.

"Jess! Shut it! I was just about to break up with her and you ring!" Once that had been said, a female voice in the background began to shout and I heard Kenny and his slut arguing then a slap sound and stomping feet.

"That went well didn't it?" I asked trying not to laugh as he muttered into the phone angrily.

"Thanks Jess. Have you done the lyrics yet?" He asked trying to change the subject. He would usually do that if something bad happened or he was annoyed to try and stop himself from shouting at everyone. He was a cool dude but if he couldn't change the convocation he wouldn't be able to keep his cool.

"Yep, sent them off." I said turning to Ketsueki who was smirking slightly. I couldn't help raise an eyebrow, what was she smirking at?

"Good good I'll come round tomorrow yeh? See you then Jess" I laughed as he didn't even ask whether he would come round, he just said he would.

"Kay see you then!" I said flipping my phone down and putting it to the side throwing a pillow at Ketsueki.

"What are you smirking at hu?" I asked tilting my head as she began to laugh. What was she smirking at? Really I can't think of anything she could be smirking about. When I looked up I saw her standing up and putting her coat on.

"Well I have to go, I gotta date with Georgie. See ya!" She said quickly running out, with me running after her trying to find out why she was smirking when I was just talking to Kenny. I went back into my room and sat down deciding to go onto facebook. Oh? A party? Next Week? The perfect place to have a good time and even get another gig.


	11. Three Days!

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: Three Days?!

**Chapter**: 11/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: Okay. I now have 7 more OC's to introduce. Once all the OC's have been introduced then I will start using more OC's in the chapters. I'm going to close my OC submissions for obvious reasons. The amount of OC's in here now are 19 including my OC and the one's I haven't introduced yet. I won't be able to have your OC in it regularly but I will try and put every OC in a chapter and not two or three in the row so I can fit them all in. One chapter all the OC's will get roles with the band so all the OC's shall be in it then and even pairings might be announced. **Thank you for everyone who is reading and reviewing this. **

* * *

"We loved the lyrics you sent us, tomorrow you can come back in a record it then you just have to leave the rest to us" The record man was talking to us stood up with other people sat in the room taking notes and nodding in agreement to the man. I raised a eyebrow, this seemed better than the other company but you never know. I turned to face Stan who was listening but texting acting as if he didn't care, even though he was the most existed out of us all. Kenny was sitting unusually close to me and was watching the man, although I did catch him looking at me once or twice, the second I get out this room I'm seeing if I have anything on my face. Then there was Craig, just sat down bored like me really but I was still exited.

"So what shall we tell our subscribers on YouTube?" I asked, I mean I don't wanna stop making videos for YouTube or anything and I wanted to make a update on what was happening.

"You can tell them everything! You can even post the single on there first with a link to the iTunes one and see what happens" I nodded slowly as he turned over a whiteboard showing a design. I got up and walked over to it looking at it closely. It was a drawing of us all for the single's photo. I turned to the others and they came up and also had a quick look before they went to sit down leaving me stood up on my own. It's funny. Kenny created this group but I'm the leader of them all, he doesn't seem to mind but then again the others aren't as productive as I am at times.

"Here's what I'm thinking. Me and the band will make a video for it and put it on YouTube once the video is recorded. Then we will send you the video in an email and you can put it on iTunes then we will put the link on our videos. Simple eh?" I said smirking as I wrote it down the whiteboard. I turned to the man and he nodded as I went back to sit by the others, Kenny scooting over by me again. God what did I smell nice or something?

"Okay. You have until Friday to make the video or we will post the single without the video" The man said writing it down on paper and giving it to me. We had three days. Three, fucking, days to make the video. It takes me a day to edit it and about two days to film it. We hadn't even planned the video, we would need help from all our friends for this video since it was about the clicks in the school.

"You can leave now" He said opening the door and smiling to us all. I got up wide eyed and went to argue but Craig stopped me leading me out the room as the others followed. We all walked in silence to the car, me and Craig got in the back and Kenny got in the front while Stan got in the drivers seat. I grabbed some paper and wrote down what we could do for the video, it was a good idea too.

"We have three fucking days and this video is going to take about four to film! Fuck fuck fuck! And we have school in the three days! What the hell is that man playing at!" I shouted hitting the car door angrily.

"This idea is perfect Jess. We could all ask around and then get Kyra to film it for us and stuff" I smiled and high fived Craig, he always knew what to do when my brain melted. He is seriously the best, I swear. Why is Kenny glaring at him? Damn I forgot to check my face.

"Craig do I have anything on my face?" Well I have to find out. I bet its milk or food or smudged makeup or something.

"Other than makeup? Nope" Thank god I haven't. But why was Kenny looking at me then? Ah one thing in life I really can't be bothered to find out at this moment, I'm already stressing about the video. I got out my phone and began to text everyone telling them about the video and to be ready in case I asked them to be in it. I also texted Kyra to ask whether she could film for us. Damn, this was gonna be a lot of work.

* * *

"Kyra you are a life saver!" I said, hugging Kyra tightly who was holding her video camera ready to film us all. Stan had gone to ask a teacher whether we could perform in assembly and let Kyra video tape it. We had got the notes last night and we spent the whole night at my house practicing over and over again to get it just right. Stan had texted everyone he knew and they all knew about it now, basically the whole school knew about it. Stan came running back, he was smiling for once. Wow, usually he is frowning or grinning like a pervert. Maybe the old Stan was coming back to us?

"They said it was okay, we can even film in lessons!" Stan said happily, I high fived him and then picked up my paper seeing every group we would have to film. First up, we would need to find someone to plain the main role. Someone who gets picked on by most the groups and is watching them all then she sees the band and starts talking to another girl who is in it who also didn't have any friends. So, we needed two main roles. I decided they should both be girls. The first girl I saw was Freddy Marshall.

She has light brown hair, blue eyes and is a tomboy. She was wearing a long sleeve red shirt with blue jeans. In my eyes, she could be perfect for one of the main girls. Why? The song is mostly about a girl being laughed at by loads of popular people and all the social groups because she is different. And since she was a tomboy the popular girls aka the cheerleading sluts would laugh at her and probably make fun of her clothes. I ran up to her jumping on the spot making her turn to me with a eyebrow raised.

"Be the main girl in my music video?" I asked, her face brightening up completely as she began to jump on the spot.

"Oh my god yes!" She shouted, I then started to tell her about the video and she grinned nodding to me. Now we just need to find the second girl. It took us all about ten more minutes to find the second girl, while Freddy followed us trying to get into character. She jumped forward and pointed at a girl, we all looked at one another and looked back to her.

"Why don't you pick Lillie?" Freddy said smiling. Lillie had tanned skin, shortish light brown hair which was layered. She also had brown eyes with eyeliner and mascara. She was wearing Hollister brand clothes with dark blue skinny jeans and uggs. I nodded and turned to Freddy smiling.

"You go tell her for me" Freddy nodded and ran over to her and began to tell her as I crossed off the main characters on the sheet looking around for the popular kids. At lunch we would film the cheerleaders laughing at one of them and them running out upset and stuff so we had to do the popular kids now. Lillie ran over hugging me, I swear Stan wanted a hug too, and then we all set off to film them with the popular's and then them making friends before the lessons would start.

The plan for the day was simple, film everything perform two songs so we could film the girls watching us on the second song and us performing it on the first. Then the next day me, Craig and Kenny would all edit it and put it on YouTube sending it to the company then spend the third day relaxing. It was the perfect plan, and if we couldn't do all the editing in one day we had the next day to do it as well. This was going to work, so we all set off to film the rest of the video and perform to the school. We were going to do this.


	12. This Aint Another Teenage Love Song

**T on Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: This Aint another Teenage Love Song

**Chapter**: 12/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: Sorry it has been a while, I have had GCSE exams and TONS of coursework but I will try and make up for it all by trying to write faster. If you want to know the tune the Chorus Jess wrote, listen to the chorus of America Sweetheart by Fall Out Boy and just sing those lyrics. I think they fit; i just imagened that song as I wrote it  
**Question!** Why were they shocked at the end? Tell me what you think might have happened! Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

"... And thank you all for subscribing to us and rating our music! If it wasn't for all of you we wouldn't have a record label or even be known in the music world! Our new song, High School Stereotypes is out now on iTunes so if you like it go and buy it, the video is on here and we wanna try and get more known and maybe even in the charts! Once again thank you for all your support we love you all and more vlogs and videos will be out soon! Byee!" I stopped the video scrolling down seeing the many comments of how people liked the song, how people were going to buy it and how people wanted it to be number one. I looked to my side seeing Kenny watching me, this time not looking away. I couldn't help but flick his nose and close my laptop putting it to the side and giving him some paper.

"Craig will be over soon, Stan is 'ill' in other words with another girl. So it's just you and me for the time being right now" He was smiling at me in a usual way, I didn't know why but he seemed happier it was just going to be me and him. I hit his arm lightly and turned back to the laptop typing to get up some YouTube videos, but Kenny had other plans. He grabbed my legs and dragged me off the bed, causing a play fight between us both. This was a usual thing between us two, we would always be play fighting if we had an argument, it would get the anger out and it would be loads of fun. After a few minutes of fighting on the floor he pinned me down grinning down at me as I laughed. He seemed unusually close to my face this time, once the laughing had stopped he was just staring at me. I tilted my head slightly, why was he staring at me? Then, all of a sudden the door burst open and I looked up seeing Craig looking at us with wide eyes. Kenny jumped up and glared at him, why the hell was he glaring at Craig? Please don't say there fighting. I jumped up smiling to Craig and giving him a big hug.

"Hey Craig! What shall we do today?" I asked him smiling trying to lighten the mood in the room and remove the tension. He got out some pens and paper from his bag throwing it on the bed and sitting down, I sat next to him and Kenny sat the other side of me as we all looked at the blank paper.

"We are going to write a new song, I think it should be a teenage love song" Craig said writing the idea on paper.

"Yeh! We should call it Teenage love song" I said writing what I said down next to what Craig wrote. He smiled at me ten we all grabbed a piece of paper and started to write down some lyrics. We all got to work on different parts all agreeing it would be about how many teenage love songs there were out. I was working on the chorus, leaning against the back of my bed writing down loads of lyrics and lines ready to pick and choose.

"Hey guys how does this sound" I asked sitting up more as Craig and Kenny turned to me smiling waiting for me to start singing my idea.

"_This isn't just another teenage love song,  
not another for the list,  
cause heartbreak is high  
when your emotions run wild  
This isn't just another teenage love song,  
we must confess  
You think you're in love but as a teenagers  
It doesn't mean shit"_

I looked over my paper seeing Craig grinning and Kenny just staring, I shook my head and laughed at them leaning back once more.

"That's great!" Kenny exclaimed leaning over to hug me, this just made me laugh more. Kenny was very loving today, well he had been more recently. We all continued to write as I wondered off into a dream world. All I could think about was what was happening around us. We had a record deal, fans from all over the world via YouTube and maybe we we're going to get into the charts. I couldn't help but smile more as I tried to make these lyrics better than our last songs, we owed it to everyone who helped us along the way. We also needed some people for a team, we wanted to have our friends help us with ideas for songs and our record label had mentioned body guards? I suddenly heard a click and my head darted up seeing Craig's fingers in front of my face, I then looked to him and he laughed a little giving me some more lyrics and getting me to sing them. The song was coming along well, I then decided to go onto my laptop to check if we had any emails. We did, we had one email from Lucy.

I clicked on it seeing her typing a massive capital letter fiasco and then a link at the bottom. I slowly read through it and then decided it wouldn't be a virus. So, I clicked on the link and gasped seeing the most breath taking site ever. Craig and Kenny joined my side and also gasped as we sat there, eyes set on that page as we said in union.

"Oh. My. God."


	13. Congratulations

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: Congratulations

**Chapter**: 13/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: Sorry for taking forever to write this, I've had exams and on Wednesday the easter holidays will start (two weeks of no school then I get a week off study leave where I have to go into school for exams but I don't need to stay there :D ) So don't Worry this will update more now.  
Tell me what you what your OC to do and what you want to happen to them please!  
And now, finally the cliff hanger is over! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I stared at the screen in complete and utter shock; I knew the shock must have shown on my face since Kenny and Craig were looking at me a bit weird before they looked at the screen. I couldn't believe what I saw, how the hell did that happen? Sure, we did have a lot of followers on YouTube and a few on Facebook but how the hell did this happen so quickly?! Boy, this company must be bloody good. I turned slowly to Kenny to see his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open from the shook. But when I turned to Craig he was just staring at it like it was a normal thing.

"Bloody Hell" Craig muttered leaning back against the board of the bed, me and Kenny did the same all in shock staring at the screen. The silence was interrupted by a familiar jingle ringing from my mobile, I grabbed out my pocket flicking my eyes to the name on the phone and then back to the screen flipping it open and putting it to my ear, hearing a loud high pitched scream nearly deafening me.

"... Hey Rhiannon" Rhiannon Edwards, one of the craziest girls I have the fortune of knowing. She's crazy, but a brilliant awesomely hanging out with her all the time crazy if that makes sense. She has blond, blue and pink hair all mixed in together. She is the perfect girl for make-up and hair; she could work for us as a make-up and hair artist. Crazy coloured clothes, crazy coloured hair, crazy accessories and a crazy attitude to match. She's over-all a great friend who just deafened me with her screaming.

"OH MY GOD YOUR NUMBER ONE" She screamed down the phone, I could hear some screaming in the background too. I didn't know who it was, but I wasn't going to scream at this achievement. No, I was gonna just smile and by a hyper person.

"Who's with ya Rhi?" I asked wonder who was screaming in the background with Rhiannon. I then heard a voice shouting in the background and I knew who was with her, Alice Lufkin. Another friend of mine, she is like Rhiannon really just not as crazy I would say. She has black curly hair which is usually worn in two high pigtails which curls around her baby face, big emerald eyes, you wouldn't think she was a teenager with her height and her childish looks. She loves to wear colourful neon clothes, she's quiet popular, she could be considered a female version of Token because of how she is popular because of her personality. She adores cute things and wearing them to make herself look more like a child I guess. She has a huge crush on Butters which everyone knows about, except for him of course.

"It's Alice! Oh my god this is amazing!" I heard her shout the down phone, I couldn't help but laugh at there existed voices. They were more thrilled than we were at that moment, I looked to where Kenny and Craig were sat and they had both moved from where they were sat and were now on the floor writing down some more potential lyrics. I couldn't help but laugh then looking back to the charts, with our photo and our song written on the number one spot.

"Look guys I better go, we have to call Stan since he isn't here. Thanks for the screaming bye!" I said laughing and shutting my phone shut putting it on the side and print screening the picture and putting it onto paint and making an image. I then went to help Craig and Kenny write a new song, the whole time I began to wonder how did the song become so successful in so little time? We had the music video on YouTube, we had the link to how to download it and somehow people downloaded it like crazy. The song had been out for a week though, the video not to long but the song yes. Craig and Kenny must have been thinking the same thing as me, I mean how the hell did this happen? I began to wonder if people would try and bombard us with emails asking for autographs or ask us to wear their clothes buy their product come to their event. Right now we were more focused on writing a lot of songs and maybe even hosting a mini concert of the songs we had written. We would also need a team but we have a lot of friends who can make up our team, so we wouldn't have to take forever deciding on who to use and then our friends can get some fame in their own way.

It had been a few hours since then and somehow Stan had found out and was on his way over, he did love the fame and the fortune and he would most likely want to see if any hot girls had messaged him asking to go out with him or something. I grabbed my laptop pulling it onto my lap and began to check my mail seeing I had gotten a lot. As I skimmed through it I saw our record company come up, I opened it and looked at Craig and Kenny.

"Guys Listen to this; _Dear Teenage Disaster, congratulations on becoming number one in the chart show. The Radio Station who reads out the charts would like to interview you all to see what you think about this achievement, we would like you to host a mini concert in South Park, tickets are already on sale on . The concert will be in South Park's park and it will be at 4pm on the 7__th__ April. If you can get a team together to help you then you can use that team to help you at other times. You need to play at least five songs including covers, if you want to do a cover send a email to us and we will tell you if you can play that song. We will email you information about appearances and interviews as they come in, just be prepared for anything. Come to our studio next week at one point and we can discuss this all. From, ChartJacker Record Company. _Guys, this is gonna rule!" I shouted then seeing Stan walk in, grinning like a idiot and jumping to sit next to me taking the laptop and looking at the charts.

"Hell yeh!" He shouted, obviously thrilled with the result. I pulled the laptop off him and showed him the email, he was still grinning and he grabbed some paper writing down a list of people we would need to make a good show. We would need quiet a lot of things, I wonder if we could get another artist to play before us, as Stan was writing down all the jobs people could do I began to write down people that could do the jobs for us.

"Guys, maybe we should play this song?" Craig said putting on a song on his iPod plugged into the stereo. We all began to listen and I began to sing along, until it got to the rap bit which was where Kenny began to rap it grinning.

"Perfect Craig! I'll write it down; Number One Enemy by Daisy Dares You feat. Chipmunk. Of course we will have to change some of the lyrics but of course we would have to do that with most songs" I said laughing a little and then we began to listen to songs we could play as I emailed them to the record label.

The interview would be soon, maybe tomorrow so we would have to get ready for that. We got a call from the record label as well, and they said it would be tomorrow. Looks like we get to meet a famous presenter and talk about our number one song, this was going to be interesting.


	14. Interview and Job?

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: Interview and Jobs?

**Chapter**: 14/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: I love Radio One in England. It's so awesome :D  
Okay! Tell me what you want your character to end up doing in this, do you want them to start a war on Stan. I think It would be funny if it was that film was it call John Tucker must die where all the girls are trying to get Stan and then something happens. So send in your idea's. (: Enjoy this extra long chapter!

* * *

Tomorrow would be the day that we would have our first ever interview with a presenter for a popular show, well our first ever interview really. All I could think about was what I was told by the company, which was to get people to do jobs for us so they wouldn't have to put a team together. Lazy Buggers, but this was a good idea since we would get to see our friends a lot more and they would encourage us. We put up a sign up sheet at school, loads of people had put their names down. We all decided to meet in the hall and they had to write a form when they got in there saying what they could do, which would leave us to pick for them. Now this would be a easy job, only if all our friends didn't apply for it. We all began to look through the forms while the others talked and we played music out loud.

"So, what we gonna do?" Stan asked, his head looking to the girls sat wanting a job with the band. I swear, it's all he thinks about. He never paid attention to any of us, but he got the most attention from fans and people would ask us about him and things like that. He was seen as a 'hot guy' for the girls, and a role model for the boys. Well with this attitude, loads of boys in this world will become right arseholes. I sighed and began to role my eyes noticing Craig giving me a look of well, confusion. I turned to him and raised a eyebrow shaking my head a little.

"First of all, we are going to pick jobs for these people and second what's up with you Craig?" I answered flicking my tongue against the top of my mouth making a sound that echoed around the room. I then turned to the one and only Kenny Mccormick, who was looking at the list.

"How about..." He said beginning to explain why people should do what jobs. I don't know why but recently he has been working really hard with this band, like organising everything. It's like him and Stan have changed personalities, you never know in this fucked up town.

"Great idea Ken." I said writing up what he said making a list of all the jobs and then who got what. Now, we would have got up and told everyone who got what and congratulate them and shit but of course, we are all lazy buggers who just wanted to go home and do nothing for the rest of the day. So, we went over to the notice board and pinned it up on there letting the crowd run around and try and see what job they may have got. As everyone walked away from the list I walked back over to have another quick look.

_**Hair and Make Up- Rhiannon Edwards, Lucky Day  
Clothes- Alice Lufkin  
Manager- Vivi Sykes  
Bouncers- John Barlow, Vean Redding,  
Photographer- Kyra McCloud  
Organisers- Wendy Testaburger, Freddy Marshall, Francesca Johnson, Afrodite McClain  
Finding Gigs- Macy Race, Christy Morejon,  
Production Team- Ketsueki Maboroshi, Aubrey Dove, Luuki, Lillie, Lilith Anderson**_

I turned around seeing five people stood looking at the list. One of them was of course a close friend, Jude Monroe. She has a band as well, I hoped this wouldn't cause a tension between us but we hadn't really talked as much since it all happened. She ran up to me giving me a big hug, her brown hair flowing as she ran. I could smell the weed on her breath, well she was high. Even if she was usually high, we all still love her to death and I had a plan to make her band famous like ours.

"Dude! Congratulations!" She said grinning to me, I smiled back tilting my head a little as I saw her gaze turn to Stan. Please don't tell me she is going for him, please I am begging you. I had to distract her from the womaniser over there.

"Thanks dude, I was wondering... Well we have to do this concert and I was thinking maybe you could come and be the like before act for all our future concerts" I said smiling wide to Jude, her eyes seemed to light up when I said it. She jumped forward hugging me, jumping on the spot slightly looking around for the rest of her band.

"Thanks so much Jess! I have to tell the others!" She shouted running off to find some of her band mates, her band is pretty awesome and I would say they are way better than us but I am a very negative person about myself at times so I tend to ignore myself; a lot. I turned to look at the other four who were all standing in a line, Kenny walked over to me smiling then looking to the four with me. Two boys, three girls; they all seemed to be looking at the list on the board. The first person in the row was a girl, I did know this girl since she was a family friend and was the youngest of the people who were going to be in our band team thing whatever it's called.

Her name is Aubrey Dove. She's only 14 while all of us are like 16 and stuff but she's an awesome girl. Longish wavy blond hair with a black hat today, black eyeliner complimenting her brown eyes; she's really pretty. She wears a lot of black, black top black baggy jeans and all that sort of stuff with spikes and chains as accessories. We all put her on the production team, because she is an amazing lyric writer. Sometimes I wish I could write like her, she will so become a lyrics writer when she is older. She is currently in a war with another girl called Christy; thank god I didn't put them both on the production team. Poor Kyle, doesn't even know there's a war over him.

Next to her stood Vean Redding, he's a pretty awesome dude to be honest with you. But he does get pissed off easily, so I try not to make his anger strike but he is a perfect body guard. Well he will be if we ever get that famous which I doubt highly. He has brown hair with streaks of white down to his shoulders; the brown of his hair really stands out around his pale face and his light blue eyes. He usually wears clothes that are tie dyed; you could call him a hippy. His best friend is John Barlow. He would also be an awesome body guard; he and Vean are like two peas in a pod. Both get angry easy, but are awesomely nice if you're on their nice side. But John has blond hair; he also had blue eyes and always wears green. Another thing that makes him and Vean different is that John has a huge ass crush on Craig's cousin, but Vean isn't interested in anyone. But yeh two peas in a pod.

Those two were chatting, they seemed happy about being chosen as body guards. Stood next to Aubrey was Luuki Marsh, Stan's cousin. Those two are good friends as well, me and the other two wanted to get Stan back for all the time's he's missed everything for girls and sex. A few weeks ago, she had to move into his house with her family due to problems with their house or something so we have a plan to annoy the hell out of Stan, by asking her to do it as a job. She has blue eyes much like Stan's, although she has blond hair with black highlights. She was wearing a black t-shirt with red sleeves and a bracelet on; she was also wearing a jean skirt with some black boots. We added her to the production team, it would be loads of fun with her in the team telling us all of Stan's secrets and embarrassing things. She is good at making videos as well so that's a mega bonus.

The final girl stood with the others is called Echo. Well, that's not her real name of course. Lilith Deborah Anderson is her real name, but we just call her Echo. Sometimes Lillie but it depends on what name comes to mind first. She has shoulder length hair, which is blond and is choppy with a fringe. Her blue green eyes stand out from her pale skin, she's about the same height as Lucky and she is smaller than me. She will usually be wearing a t-shirt with some patters on it today it was a Batman shirt with some light coloured skinny jeans. As always, she had her grey cardigan on with black converse like mine with light pink make up on with the exception of a lot of black eyeliner and mascara. She is also on our production team, we did need a lot of people for that. She turned to me and smiled walking over looking from Kenny to me.

"Hey"

"Hey Echo"

"Is there anything you want me to do for your production team?" Me and Kenny looked to one another, thinking between us. Craig was arguing with Stan so I thought it would be best to leave them to it.

"You could film the interview for us" Kenny said smiling to me then turning to Echo who smiled wide and gave us the thumbs up.

"Okay! It's tomorrow right?" She said getting a camcorder out her bag and smiling to us both. I nodded turning back to Kenny. He looked at me then turned to Echo.

"Yeh, us lot will pick you up like tenish so be ready" He said giving her the thumbs up, she smiled and nodded and we said our goodbyes then turning to Craig and Stan who were still arguing. I watched as Kenny walked over hitting both their heads and leaning against the locker, I walked over standing by Craig and raising a eyebrow to Stan.

"What are you two doing? You better not be like this tomorrow" I said sighing loudly and pushing a chewing gum into Craig's mouth before he could respond.

* * *

I sat on the back of the car looking from Kenny to Craig, it's just like the day that we went to do our first photo shoot. Now that does bring back memories, but instead of the brilliant photographer Kyra being in the front, it was brilliant film-the-interview girl Echo. Stan was being a flirtatious dick, but no way was Echo biting. She turned to me rolling her eyes then looked at Stan with a raised eyebrow, looking back out to the road waiting for the Radio Station to appear round the corner, when it finally did we were all sighing with relief. It had taken us an hour to get to that bloody station, and my ass was killing me. When we finally got out the car, some woman came down and showed us in as I heard one of the presenters talking like crazy about random stuff then putting a song on turning to see us and letting us in.

"Hello! Hello! Welcome to the studio!" He said shaking each of our hands. He seemed nice, he was like one English presenter which I listened to, so what If I didn't live in England anymore I love it. He took us down to our seats and Echo began to film as someone else began to take photos of us. Once the song had finished the presenter began to talk saying our names as I cheered in a sarcastic manor causing the others to laugh.

"Welcome Teenage Disaster! We have some questions for you from fans and from me now first of all, your only 16 and you've just got a number one single. How do you all feel?" He asked. Of course, we gave our answer and it went along as we all interuped one another as the presenter laughed. It then got to a question to me, from someone who called in.

"Hey! Oh my god I love your song and your band! Jess! I have two questions like what is everyone like in the band and is there any romance?!" The presenter began to laugh, as did I.

"Bloody hell she sounds hyper. Well... Stan is a one who gets all the girls but really he is a bit of a slacker" I said smirking to Stan as he protested and Craig argued.

"Craig is the grumpy one but he is hella good at writing songs. Kenny was the one to get the girls but now he just helps me with the band stuff and I'm just the lazy bugger who sings" I said leaning back on my chair and laughing. I then remember there was a second question, and the presenter did remind me about it causing me to sit up.

"Other than Kenny's and Stan's lust for one another? I'm just joking! Nah I don't think so anyway. Stan's womaniser and well all of us are single so come after us" I said laughing more, I didn't know why the presenter was smirking until he made this remark.

"You sure Kenny and You aren't an item? You seem to be leaning on him a lot" I raised a eyebrow at this, me and Kenny? No way. I decide to laugh and bit back again shaking my head.

"I lean on everyone it's a habit" I said, the questions just continued and I only commented when I felt like it. I spaced out for half of it; it was so boring for an interview. Nothing fun and interesting really, hopefully I would get to go to England and go on that Radio. At the end we had to explain that we were having a concert then we just left and went home as I was nearly asleep. The concert will be in a few days, and we have to get ready for then. We had all the songs we had practiced a little all we needed was to make sure everything was set up and that all our team could be there. But this did get me wondering, just because I was leaning on Kenny why did that presenter think we might have something going on? Bloody hell the world is confusing, I think I'll just fall asleep on Craig's shoulder and put my feet on Kenny's lap, he doesn't seem to mind. Well I was wearing a skirt and we all know the famous Kenny McCormick...


	15. The Deal with Stan Marsh

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: The Deal with Stan Marsh

**Chapter**: 15/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: This is all from **Jude's POV** because I felt the need to cause of some upcoming plots and such. Enjoy :D

* * *

I hate my job. I have to work in a fucking restaurant being a waitress serving people without dropping things down them. I mean last week they told me that If I'm high one more time at work I'm going to be fired. So now it's even worse. That is just brilliant.

I looked up from the dirty counter I was being forced to scrub to see a certain boy with a girl, Stan Marsh with Francesca Johnson. I knew Stan was a player, he was making out with Wendy yesterday in front of the lockers, they happened to take the nearest table to me. The joy, I'm thrilled. I looked to them both, and Stan was putting on his usual charms. She was falling for it, bad. I shook my head and went back to scrubbing the table top, what does anyone see in Stan?

He's only hot, cute, got some great abs, in a nearly famous band, has the cutest hair ever, can be a nice guy... Okay maybe I do like him a little but like I want to be with a player. He is pretty hot though... Get this out your head Jude! You do not want to be with him. He has turned into an ass hole who hasn't spoken to you since he started getting a lot of girls after him. I watched as the two began to kiss, god sake this is more annoyed then I thought it would be. I went out back to grab a cigarette and smoked it slowly seeing Jess walking to me, she had a smirk on her face as I high fived her.

"Hey Jess. Any reason you're stalking me?" I asked laughing to her, she smirked and tapped her nose looking to the door I had just come out of. She opened it and hoped in there, she wasn't meant to go in there. I threw my cigarette to the ground quickly running inside seeing her looking over the counter I was just scrubbing. I ran over crouching down next to her and she looked at me then back to the table Stan sat on with Fra...

Wait. He's with Afrodite? I looked over to Jess who was rolling her eyes then looking at me, raising a eyebrow.

"Jealous?" She asked, her eyes on me now. No fucking way as I jealous! Well maybe a little but she is not going to find out that.

"No. He was just with Francesca" I said slowly looking back to Stan, he and Afrodite were now kissing. Looks like he has two girlfriends; Oh she's leaving, but he's still sat there? I looked around seeing her walk off then turning to Jess she looked at me and shook her head.

"Just watch" She said pointing to Stan, I did as she said turning to the raven haired boy seeing another girl walk over kissing him on the lips and sitting down with him. Freddy Marshall. He has three girlfriends? Three? You have to be joking. I stood up ready to say something to them, but I felt my arm being tugged down as I fell to the floor hitting my head. Fuck that hurt. Jess laughed and put a finger on her lips then turning back to Stan and Freddy.

So, Stan is dating three girls at once? Why the hell would he do that? Let's see, Francesca is a sassy girl who loves to be flirty and she is very affectionate. She doesn't really talk to Afrodite, she doesn't talk to many people so she wouldn't talk to Francesca about it. Then there's Freddy, she is a tomboy and doesn't really talk to either of the other girls and hangs out with different people to them both. Oh he's good, very good. He picked girls that's wouldn't talk to one another. Well what if I tell them, I sat up looking once more seeing them both get up and leave very slowly. I turn to Jess who smirked at me showing me her camera and the three photo's she had got. Two were Freddy and Stan, and Afrodite and Stan in this restaurant. But the other was Stan and Frankie making out on a bench. I looked up to Jess and she smirked.

"You can tell the three what's going on. You saw it with your own eyes" She said putting the memory card from her camera into mine transferring the three photos. She then jumped up skipping out as I got up shouting for Jess to wait, what I didn't realise was that my boss had watched the whole thing.

".. I'm fired right?" I said, seeing his head nod. I then grabbed the nearest pie and threw it at his face running out and looking around for the three, maybe I should text them. Or maybe I should go get some weed, I'm sure Kevin has got some.

* * *

Okay. Maybe I shouldn't have told the three girls what there boyfriend had been doing behind their backs. I expected them to be saying how annoyed they were with him, how they wanted to kill him and such. But here I stood, on a bench, looking down at the three girls at they began to fight for the heart of Stan. Poor things, when will they realise they are just people to shag for Stan. I took a drag of some rolled up weed watching the girls shouting a screaming. God, they must have liked Stan a lot to be fighting like this. Enough is enough. I jumped down standing between them all looking from one to the other.

"Fucking Chill girls! Your fighting over a guy who has cheated on you all? Very Smart!" I shouted crossing my arms, they all looked to one another then sighed once by one.

"I guess..." Freddy said running her hand through her light brown hair and looking to the other two girls, we all stood in silence waiting for another one of us to say something. I was tense, especially when I noticed all the eyes on me.

"We should get him back" I turned around fully to look at Frankie, she looked unhappy and annoyed at the fact of what happened. Freddy and Afrodite nodded and I stepped back so I wasn't in the centre of the circle. They still all looked at me, did I have something on my face or what?

"Dudes. Why you all looking at me?" I said, they all walked a little closer the same look on their faces as before. God it was giving me the creeps.

"You can get with him, and then break his heart like he broke ours" Freddy said softly. I couldn't help but jump.

What?! Me?! Break Stan's heart?! No way! He may be a massive ass hole at times but I'm not going to be that cruel. But wait... I could pretend that's the plan then get with him and not break his heart. The other three are pretty girls they'll find boyfriends and forget all about it. Perfect plan. I turned to them and nodded.

"Okay when do I start?"


	16. Concert Time

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: Concert Time

**Chapter**: 16/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: From Rhiannon's POV cause I can. Enjoy  
Question!: Who was watching Jess? Review with a answer :D

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror looking down to the counter where all the makeup and hair productions including straighteners sat proudly ready to be used on the four band mates that had less than an hour until there sold out concert. Sold Out, yeh. I couldn't believe it myself when Jess told me about how people came from far and wide to hear them and how they even had tickets given away as prizes on radio shows. I grabbed the eyeliner and pushed Jess' head back applying the eyeliner as Jess talked to the others who were in the room about the list of songs and how they wouldn't screw up. Of course, I got to watch from the side line and if they needed any help I could go on and of course help them. I looked to the others seeing Craig strumming at his guitar, Kenny was eating some chips and Stan was well, chatting up Jude. She glanced over to me with a flushed red face, but as she looked to Stan, she smirked walking around him and over to me and Jess. I looked behind her and saw Stan's eyes following her as he grabbed his drum sticks and began to twirl them in his fingers.

"Five minutes you lot!" Christy shouted her head poking through the door, sending a glare to Aubrey, who responded by showing Christy her middle finger turning back to her camera and taking photos of the room. Me and Jude couldn't help ourselves and ended up posing on most of them, it was a right laugh. I managed to finished Jess' make up just before they went on stage, we all ran after the four who all went onto stage looking completely nervous. Jess was even shaking a little, we hadn't caught a glimpse of the amount of fans so we decided to look out to there. As I looked out I felt myself get nervous, there was loads of people all jumping and cheering with signs screaming at the four on the stage. I couldn't help but think; wow. How could they stay up on that stage without freaking out and becoming scared? They seemed to be going fine, I smiled and sat down listening to the songs they were playing. It was amazing how they got so famous, I looked to the corner someone was stood there, eyes on me with a straight face a cigarette in his mouth. Smoke slowly rose to the air from the end. He winked to me in a flirty manor then walked off into the dark, as I heard a door slam. I turned back to the stage watching them play, I watched a certain boy and his eyes, as usual, were on the lead singer who didn't even know she was being watched by the desperate boy.

"Rhiannon! The make-up so awesome!" I looked away seeing the famous Lucky Day stood in front of me grinning; her eyes glancing to the stage then back to me excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Thanks Lucky" I replied, our attention did turn to the stage as we looked to each of the people up there, a smirk snuck across my already hyper face and I glanced to Lucky seeing the same smirk on her face. I knew we were both smirking about the same thing, we knew he liked the lead singer. She didn't of course and neither did the rest of the band, but of course us two did. Another one of them could have liked her, buthe did hide things a lot.

"He so likes her" Lucky said sitting on the floor and listening to the music watching them all perform. I laughed and began to nod moving to sit down next to her in the same position, legs crossed and arms behind me.

"Yep no doubt in that but what about..."

"He might too but he has a good way of hiding it" Lucky quickly responded, I loved how we were both on the same page. We had a while to wait until the band came off stage, but Jess turned to us and grinned shouting our names trying to get us out here, of course she had no chance but she still wanted to try and get us on stage. I almost thought she was going to come over and drag us out onto the stage, but she just shook her head and went onto the last song as people screamed and cheered, that combined with the music could have deafened us. As the final song ended with a bang on the drums, the crowd cheered louder than before and the band walked off stage coming over to us smiling wide. There manager came over and took them away from us before we could give them hugs and say what we thought of the concert, I don't know what happened but they all looked pleased for some reason. Hey, where's that dude behind the curtain gone? 


	17. Dancing in your Bedroom

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: Dancing in your Bedroom

**Chapter**: 17/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: Well, there is really no point to this chapter but it does give everyone an idea of what is going to happen in the future. I know how I'm going to end this now, the end may be closer than you think. But yes, I will have the end then a final chapter to finish it all off. But; enjoy (:  
And no one won the competition thingy from last chapter so I decided to give you all a clue. He is in the band. Now go read it again and guess!

* * *

Buzz Buzz.

My eyes sprung open as the alarm went off on my phone as light filled my room in a sudden blast. I looked around the room seeing a certain blond haired boy sitting on the end of my bed with a smirk pasted on his dirty face. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this site and flop back down on my bed, forgetting I was only in loose pyjamas and they could fall down exposing myself at any second and with a pervert like Kenny on the loose I couldn't be too careful.

"How long you been here Mccormick?" I asked in a groggily voice, I am not a morning person. That is why I am always late meeting the others to walk to school, I should really set my alarm earlier but I really don't want to get up earlier.

"About ten minutes ago. Nice bra" Trust him to perv on me as I sleep, then comment on the bra I am luckily wearing. I began to sit up hitting Kenny on the arm and scratching my head. He looked like he hadn't had a shower in days; the water must have turned off at his place again.

"If you wanna shower you can go into my bathroom and have one" He seemed to grin at this and jump up at rapid speed.

"Care to join me?" He said, a smirk on his lips hoping for a yes. Ha. Fat chance.

"Piss off Mccormick; I need to get changed" I said pushing him and standing up grabbing some clothes from the wardrobe and pushing him into the bathroom letting him go to his shower. Of course, I had to get ready fast just in case this pervert in my bathroom decided to walk out without telling me he was coming out. So, of course I rushed like an idiot and finished before he had even turned off the shower. So, that left me time to go on the internet and check emails, look on websites and maybe even find some reviews of our concert to see if there would be anything to improve on.

Of course, we had an email; from our record label. Hopefully this time it wouldn't be anything too big causing our band to do something drastic. It was this email, it was saying about the concert and how it was a success and how next month they wanted us to play all over the world.

All. Over. The. World.

If I was a girly girl, I would have screamed the roof off. But since I am not, I just shouted oh my god at the top of my voice hearing the door open quickly seeing a naked Kenny jump out the bathroom, clutching a toilette brush in his hand as if that would be a way of defending himself. I couldn't help but burst out into laughter at his expense, of course he sent a glare my way but hey, he's using my bathroom I can take the piss all I like.

"Dude get a towel on, we don't want your magic want casting a sticky spell all over my room" As I guessed; I got another glare from Kenny accompanied by his middle finger raised in my direction. Once he had grabbed a towel and lowered the toilette brush, he came over looking at the email and raising a eyebrow reading through it, extremely slowly I may add.

"Dude. All over the world? Like France, Spain, Japan?" Kenny asked, of course it bloody did. But, not wanting to arm his precious feelings I decided to go along with his list.

"England too! I get to go back there!" I shouted, emotions got the better of me as I hugged the naked boy sat on my bed with only a towel to cover his disco stick. Imagine if my brother walked in on this; he'd have a hissy fit and end up killing Kenny. I pulled away looking over the email once more scanning for any information I may have missed. Nothing else was present, so I decided to ring Craig while Kenny finished his shower.

"Dude dude! I gotta email! We're gonna be touring all over the world!" I shouted down the phone, to a less excited raven haired boy who just seemed to worry about how much it would cost.

"Well they will pay for us duh Craig!" I shouted almost jumping around my room, he still didn't sound too bothered but at least he wanted to do this. I don't even need to ask the boy known as Stan Marsh. He would get to meet many crazy female fans, and maybe some male you never know. Of course, Jude was still on her plan to mess with Stan's heart. Well actually her plan to get with him but really she is telling the others that she is going to break his heart. It's confusing I know. Also, Lucky is trying to get Clyde to notice her I think and since Lucky is on our team she'll get us to invite him along. Also there's that weird boy Rhiannon keeps obsessing about, none of us know who he is, well neither does she but she wants to find out, and then there's Christy and Aubrey's fight for Kyle, who is of course oblivious to it all. If I kept going I bet I could say everyone in South Park. God damn this town is confusing.

I turned around from my state of thought to see Kenny stood by the door, leaning on it and watching me. He must have been there for a while; his hair looked like it was beginning to dry. He was in his normal clothes but he looked a lot cleaner, well he did just have a shower but that's not the point. He looked... cute. That's a bit weird.

"Earth to Jess? Something on my face?" I snapped out my thought for the second time noticing I was staring at Kenny, god damn that boy.

"Sorry. Spaced out" I said scratching the back of my head and turning back to the laptop shutting the lid then remembering a song I'd heard on the radio grabbing my ipod and putting the headphone in Kenny's ear and playing it smirking to him.

"This so suite you, well the chorus does" I said playing the song letting him listen to it, getting to the chorus pretty fast.

_Im only gonna let you kill me once  
Im only gonna let you kill me then some  
Im only gonna let you kill me  
Once, Once, Once, yeah~_

He began to nod his head and I plugged my iPod into the loud speaker and we began to dance along to it. We let many songs come on after that one, and of course Kenny would do his stupid dancing while I would mock the words and make comments on stupid songs which happened to be extremely catchy. We had to sing along as well, it was just a must in these situations. I couldn't help but smile to Kenny; he had changed a lot since the band started surprising. He was a lot kinder, sweet even. Still a pervert, but he hides it more than he did before. Stan has changed as well, he use to be a nice dude then girls infected his brain. Craig has just stayed the same, but he likes to glare at Kenny now. Don't ask me why.

The song changed once more, to one of my favourite Fall Out Boy songs. America's Sweethearts. I began to sing along out loud. I didn't hear the footsteps outside my door, of course when the blue hated boy jumped in I immediately jumped and fell back still managing to sing along.

"Fucking hell Craig! You made me jump!" I shouted stopping the music and getting up, automatically brushing myself off and crossing my arms as the two boys laughed.

"You two, I got a call from the record company. They said they want to see us right away. Stan is in the car, now come on lets go"


	18. England Here We Come!

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: England here we come!

**Chapter**: 18/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: The next chapter will have many more OC's in it; this one is Stan's point of view and what he thinks it also reviles more about the characters. Enjoy (:

"So why are we here?" I asked looking to the other three members in this band, Jess, Kenny and Craig of course. You must know us, we're getting famous and I'm getting all the girls I ever could have wanted. I'm Stan Marsh, the _hot _one in this band. I had been pulled away from a date with his hot chick just to be taken to this record company office to be told something we could easily be told over email.

"We managed to pull some strings and we have you a spot to perform at the British music awards" I felt my eyes widen. We were going to England; to perform on TV in front of thousands of people? No fucking way. This can't be real, how the hell did they get us this slot?! I turned to Craig who looked equally shocked; Jess was hugging Kenny who was grinning. And they call me the pervert...

"Seriously?!" Jess said looking up to the manager who smiled to us and nodded showing us a piece of paper. It had a long list on it with loads of information, way too much to take in at once. Something about when we would leave and how long we were there and what we would perform and if we were up for any awards and whatever. It was too confusing.

"Yes, now I have to tell you many things about this. You can all bring one person each who will help you with the tour, you will be performing after Paramore do so be prepared." He said putting his mug on his desk and walking out the room closing the door on his way out, thank god this guy isn't a ass hole. But don't we need pictures of us with like the type of each of us? Of course I'm the hot guy who gets all the girls, maybe the Player would be right. Craig is the cool type, Jess is the... well... Crazy type. But what is Kenny? I would guess he would be the rocking out type?

"Stan!" I jumped and turned to the others who were looking at me in a slightly annoyed fashion, they must have been talking to me or something.

"What?" They all rolled their eyes, it's not my fault I go into deep thought about this band. Jess sent me a glare, a harsh one at that. Kenny just watched me, shaking his head and Craig wasn't even looking at me. It's not all fun and games when the members of your band hate you.

Sure, I do go out a lot with different girls and enjoy getting attention from them all and going to parties but whenever they ring me i'm always in the middle of something and sure, I get annoyed. But they now think I don't care about the band but I do. How else would I have gotten all these girls? Well now I'm focusing on one girl, Jude Monroe. She's beautiful, and down to earth and hard to get which makes me want to be with her more. They think I'm just in this band for the girls and parties but I'm not, well I am but that's not all I am in the band for. I want to make great music I just have to prove myself to them; maybe this trip will prove that I'm not just a gorgeous face.

"Get your head out the clouds, we need to practice way more to make our performance on telly perfect guys!" Jess said standing up and looking to us all.

"I'm going to ask the manager some questions be back in a minute" We all watched as Jess walked out the door closing it behind her, the second that door shut, me and Craig looked to Kenny, who turned around slowly and upon seeing us staring at him he jumped back in surprise. Before he could even open his mouth Craig jumped to the point.

"You need to keep this crush on our female band member under control" Craig said, leaning back on the sofa and looking out to the room, he wasn't looking at Kenny's shocked face so he didn't see it turn to a frown, a angry one at that.

"Just because you couldn't get her even if you tried" I shook my head as Kenny leaned back and Craig stood up looking down at him angrily. Kenny got up quickly and they both glared to one another, fists clenched, eyes like daggers, they didn't like one another. The problem is either both of them like her, or one of them like's her and the other is way over protective. I couldn't help but look away from them and to the door, I wish I didn't look away. I heard a massive bang and a crash.

"Bastered!" I turned around quickly and what I had guessed in my mind was of course, true. Kenny was getting up off the floor, blood on his lip. Craig had punched him; and of course Kenny wasn't going to take that lightly. He got up and jumped onto Craig like a lion pouncing on his pray, and a fight started. Desks were knocked over and punches were heard loud and clear. Blood wasn't something I liked seeing, it's not my fault it makes me feel sick. My head was in the bin after a few minutes of seeing the blood on the boys faces.

"GUYS?!" I didn't even bother looking up to the female causing this fight, unaware of what had happened while she had gone. The harsh noise of punches stopped and the crashed and bangs also stopped, sadly the queasy feeling in my stomach didn't follow the example of the other noises. And once again, my head was thrown forward and more sick was added to the pile already formed in the empty trash can.

This is a great end to the day isn't it?


	19. Who you gonna take?

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: Who you gonna take?

**Chapter**: 19/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: Just about who they are gonna take, the flight to England shall be the next chapter most likely. Just to warn you, the story is going to end soon but I am doing a OC List Challenge on dA and I plan to upload it onto hear soon as well. Enjoy this chapter.

"So you get to take one person each?" Jude said putting her cigarette back into her mouth and taking one long drag blowing the smoke into the air in the direction of Stan. He just smiled wide taking in the smell and nodded.

"And I want to take you... If that's okay" He said slowly a sly smirk on his lips causing Jude to raise a eyebrow wonder why he wanted to take her when there were other girls in the area who would strip and streak through the town to share a hotel room and most likely a bed with the heart throb. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, he still thinks he can get any girl he wants with the closing of one eye and an 'irresistible', in his words, smile. It was a very good job Jude knew exactly what he was like, or else she would have giggled and nodded swooning as he walked off.

"Okay, but I'm not sharing a bed with you" She said putting out the cigarette, throwing the remains on the ground and walking into the school leaving Stan behind as he watched her, now grinning. I couldn't help but look around the front of the school for people to talk to, I didn't really want to hear about Stan's plans of fucking one of my good friends. I heard my name being called from a distance, I turned around slowly seeing Lucky running at me in full speed and of course I didn't think to move out the way and the next thing I knew I was on the ground being cuddled by the small girl.

"Jess! Helloooooo!" She shouted, we had drawn some attention since I did fall backwards and she was sat on top of me grinning like a crazy girl. I had to laugh though.

"Hey Lucky get off me" I said laughing to her pushing her off and getting up, rubbing my head which did hurt a bit. She just laughed and got up with me jumping on the spot like a crazy girl. I had planned to ask Lucky if she wanted to come with me to England, I promised her we would go together one day and this was my chance to show her my home country and its rainy weather.

"Jess! Clyde! He asked me out!" She shouted, not realising everywhere went silent and everyone could hear her scream the good news. She went red with embarrassment making me laugh, since I am such a good friend. She hit me on the arm still red but smiling wide. She had liked him for a while, and by a while, I meant since middle school.

"That's awesome Lucky! I was wondering if you would wanna come to England with the band?" What? Getting straight to the point was what I did best. Her eyes widened and she had this massive smile on her face, she even started jumping up and down on the spot again. Once again, I was on the floor in a matter of seconds with Lucky clinging to me squeaking with joy.

"Of course!" She shouted, still clinging to me as I attempted to get up just falling down. I shook my head and a hand reached down, I looked up to see Kenny smirking at me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and grab his hands letting him pull me up with ease, well me and Lucky since she wouldn't let go. He has that smile on his face again, the one which would send shivers down girls spines and make then giggle and blush like crazy leaving them helpless in front of the blonde boy. I was immune from this power he had, but another girl caught the smile and began to giggle. Bebe Stevens, as I expected. She began to walk over fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Hey Kenny Babe, who are you taking to England?" She giggled in her high pitched voice, was that meant to turn him on or something? His smiled disappeared and a frown took its place looking at the slutty blonde.

"Yeh, I'm taking Vean. Go make out with Token or something" Her mouth dropped and anger replaced her smitten look, she stomped her foot and stormed off leaving me and Lucky with O shaped mouths. He just turned down the most popular and easy girl in the school, what was wrong with him? I couldn't help but go over and open his eye to look inside.

"Lucky I think he's ill" I said quickly grabbing his arm and leading him inside sitting him on the floor in front of Craig's locker. He looked down to us and raised a eyebrow getting down to the same level looking from me to Kenny.

"He just turned down Bebe" I explained causing Craig's mouth to take the same shape as ours just moments ago, he slapped Kenny's face a few times. However, Kenny just laughed and shook his head brushing us off quickly.

"I'm fine, I just like someone else" He said, I almost didn't hear him. I looked at Lucky, why was she smirking? Did she know something I didn't? Craig was frowning, he looked at me and pulled me close to him almost as if he was protecting me from something. Kenny sat up and looked at us all shaking his head and standing up. We all stood up with him and looked around the corridor as the amount of people running and shrieking had died down.

"So who is coming to England with us then?" I asked, like we we're gonna go to maths class. We made our way to the back off the school sitting in the bushes as we talked about the trip to England we would be going on.

"I asked Rhiannon if she wanted to go cause that weird dude came up to her and told her he would be in England" Craig said shrugging to us all. That weird guy had only talked to Rhiannon, none of us lot. Hopefully we would find out who it was while in England. We all turned to Kenny waiting for him to say who he was going to bring, even though he had said it before we hadn't heard a reason.

"As I said before I'm taking Vean. Cause he's an awesome bodyguard, maybe then I won't die" He said laughing and turning to me. All I had to do was point at Lucky and they nodded knowing instantly who I was going to take to good old England.

"Who's Stan taking?" Kenny asked, I knew that they had both guessed in their minds who would be the one Stan would bring to England.

"Jude" I said, them both nodding. They knew it was going to be her; he hadn't stop talking about her since last week. He seemed like he really liked her and everyone knew she liked him. But no one trusted Stan anymore, not since he became a man whore fucking girls then leaving them. We all looked to one another, silence taking over us all.

We would be on the plane to England in a few days, and to where our music career would really begin.


	20. Here we Go

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: Here we go

**Chapter**: 20/?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: What happens while they are on the plane! Now tell me something you want to happen while they are in England :D Enjoy!

It's been a week since our first ever concert in our home town of South Park, where we had all grown up. Well that's not completely true, sure it was Kenny, Stan and Craig's home town where they were born but I wasn't born in the little America town. I was born in England, and that was where we were headed. We had just boarded the plane ready for the five hour journey to where I grew up, until I was around eight which was when I moved to South Park.

Me, Kenny and Craig were sat in a row. I was between them since for the first five minutes they were arguing about something or other so I had to swap with Kenny. Lucky, Rhiannon and Vean were all sat on the row in front of us while Stan and Jude were at the side by the window. They were still flirting, but Jude wasn't letting Stan into her pants that easy. Meanwhile Me, Kenny and Craig were all watching some TV on the TV screen on the back of the chair in front of me. There wasn't much on, but I was showing them Britain's got Talent since I had missed it last week and wanted to catch up.

"Woa dude! Look at what he's doing!" Kenny shouted a little too loud but not taking any notice of the eyes upon him as he pointed to the man on the screen. I shook my head and began to laugh at my blonde friend, he had shouted that a lot during the show.

"Oh she's bad at singing!" He said, still at a loud volume as a few people around us rolled their eyes thinking he was just an annoying teenager who was sitting with his family. A teenage boy walked up to near us and watched us for a little while, then sat back down in his seat when he saw our manager walk over giving him a glare. He then turned and smiled to us as I paused the show and looked to him.

"Enjoying the flight?" He asked with a hint of relaxation in his voice, he must have gotten one of those chairs then leans back so he could sleep; Lucky Bastered.

"Yeh it's alright, how much longer?" Craig asked in a unimpressed voice, a kid had been crying in the first hour of the flight and it was _very _annoying, we had to stop Craig from jumping out his seat and strangling the mother for shouting down the plane for some more nappies and don't get me started on that smell!

"Not much, about half an hour. How is Stan doing?" He asked looking over to the raven haired womaniser; he was still trying to get Jude to join the Mile High club.

"He's... himself" I said, our manager knew what I meant and nodded his head walking away from us to go and talk to Stan, to actually see if he was alright. I turned around to look at the others, only to see Rhiannon squealing and staring at the teenager who was watching us just moments before.

"What's up with you Rhi?" Craig asked raising an eyebrow at the colourful teen having a mini spaz in her seat.

"It's him! It's that hot guy that I see everywhere!" As she said it, we all turned to him to see that he was also looking at us. He obviously heard her; we all had to look away quickly in case he decided to yell at us for staring at him and such. Vean just rolled his eyes watching the boy for a moment then looking back to us.

"Don't worry, Rhi will be alright. She ate _all _the smarties we brought at the airport and she is a little..."

"Hyper" Lucky finished quickly trying to keep Rhiannon in her seat as a empty coke bottle rolled into site. She was high on sugar, great. We all turned around sitting down and hoping she wouldn't be sick on us, all we could do for the moment was hope.

After another hour, we all turned around to see her asleep in the chair slumped over Lucky, hearing the airplane make some beeping noises as the seatbelt light flashed. I quickly put mine on, turning to Kenny who was struggling and began to put his on seeing a red tint under his eyes.

"Thanks..." He said quietly, I couldn't help but smile at him. I then turned to Craig to see him tighten his seatbelt and give me the thumbs up as we sat back.

"_We are about the land, keep your seatbelt on until the seatbelt sign turns off._" We heard the woman say, all three of us began to chew some chewing gum as the plane began to land. When all of a sudden, I looked to Kenny seeing his seatbelt snap open and my gut reaction was to grab him. He flew up in the air as I grabbed his arms then wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him down and keeping him in his seat. Craig held onto me so that my seatbelt wouldn't break as the plane landed jolting us all up, hearing someone being sick. The smell quickly followed as I saw under my seat, the sick was flowing down slowly. I quickly put my legs up still holding onto my blonde friend who didn't seem to mind; well I had just saved his life.

"Dude Rhiannon!" I heard Lucky shout sounding disguised, I only needed one guess where that sick had came from. I turned to Kenny who was smiling to me, one of those cheeky smiles showing his teeth.

"Dude you alright?" I asked pulling away from him my feet on the chair to avoid any part of my shoes touching the sick.

"Yeh... Thanks Jess" He said leaning over to me and giving me a hug, his hands were dangerously close to my bra strap but I just shrugged it off and hugged back waiting to take off my seatbelt and get off this sick smelling plane.


	21. Another Interview!

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: Another Interview?

**Chapter**: 21/22

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: Yes you can all see! 21/22! Which means... The next chapter shall be the last! (Except the Epilogue) Sorry you guys! It might have to be two more chapters before the end, just to show all the pairings and such so the next chapter will be very long!

* * *

Another Radio interview, but this time it was with the Radio One team I listen to every day and we were going to be in the live lounge reviling some of the songs from our album that was due to be released soon. I must have been jumping in my seat because Kenny was holding my hand down onto the seat to stop myself from moving; a smirk was on his face the entire time. He must be turning back to his perverted self.

After this, I would be going site seeing with Lucky and Rhiannon so they were in the _limo _with us as well. Stan had his head out the roof shouting and waving to anyone who bothered to look, he was also posing for photos from the paparazzi that happened to be following us. Kenny was currently keeping me pinned to the seat while talking to Craig who was strumming his guitar. Vean was messing with the stereo while Rhiannon was chatting to Lucky about the mysterious brunette that she happened to see everywhere.

"We're here! And there's a crowd!" Stan shouted jumping back down and grinning to us all as we all turned our attention to him. Jude was sat by him watching him carefully as we all saw the door open letting Rhiannon, Lucky, Vean and Jude jump out first standing at the sides as the limo filled up with fans screaming just to see us. I was the first to get out seeing multiple flashes from cameras as I stepped aside letting the other four out. We walked along the steps going up to the side to talk to some people for a minute. This was way too surreal for me.

One minute, we're all in Stan's basement practicing for any gig we can get and then the next minute we're walking into Radio One studio with screaming fans throwing flowers, paper with numbers on it and even underwear in our direction hoping that we will walk over and let them take a photo! It's mind blowing if you think about it. When we finally got up the steps and into the building, we were escorted to where the DJ's of Radio One were sat. That's when I realised, it was a Sunday. Which means it was the chart show, which means we were in here because we could be number one or something like that. They called us in and we sat down putting head phones on and grinning to the DJ who was playing a song which I hadn't heard of before. He then turned to us and grinned widely putting his headphones back on and clapping his hands together.

"That was number 13 on the top 40 chart show! Now we have with us one of the contenders for the number one spot this week, Teenage Disaster! How are you all?" He asked grinning to each of us one by one. Stan was bound to butt in first to answer this question, he loved anything to do with Fame and he did like to seem like the head of the band.

"We're doing Great, since Jess is originally in England she's been showing us around! Were amazed that we are performing at the music awards and up for an award! It's gonna be a great night tomorrow!" He answered grinning to Jude and winking at her looking back to the presenter who was still smiling madly.

"That's awesome guys! We have a lot of questions sent in for you all, now I'm gonna get the most obvious question out the way that alright with you all?" I laughed at this, I remembered how I use to listen to this and want to be able to have my question read out so bad and now I'm answering questions!

"Sure go ahead" Craig answered for me. The presenter just seemed to laugh putting on his glasses and looking at the sheet.

"Okay! So! Who's single and who's taken?" He asked grinning to us all.

"I have a girl on my mind and her name is Jude!" Stan said openly, I turned to Jude who was watching though the glass and she blushed upon hearing this, the presenter also looked at her grinning as she jumped away and hid from us all.

"Well I can see she likes you back! For all you radio listeners, she is watching us and she just blushed! So what about you three?" He asked turning his attention to me, Kenny and Craig.

"I'm single, so are these two idiots beside me but who knows. Maybe Kenny will end up dating Paris Hilton! Or Justin Bieber!" I said laughing hard at the last part. I don't think the Justin Bieber fans would be too happy at Kenny's anger uproar.

"No way would I like that short high pitched kid!" He shouted pouting, everyone was laughing.

As the interview continued, the questions came in and we listened to the chart as it got to who was number one and who was number two. We all hoped we were number one but personally, I didn't actually mind. It was still a big thing if we were number two anyway, but being number one would cause for celebration. We intently listened, had we beaten Lady Gaga's 'Telephone' to number one?

"And in second is..." The drum roll began, we looked to one another hopefully as Jude, Lucky, Rhiannon and Vean came into the room standing behind us hoping that we were number one this week.

"... Lady Gaga's Telephone! Which means you guys are number one! Congratulations!" He shouted as we all began to cheer. None of us saw the moment, but when we turned to Stan and Jude they weren't just hugging; his lips were firmly placed on hers as we began to wolf whistle at the pair of love birds. They stayed there through the whole song only pulling away one for a little bit of breath, we had to ignore the sucking noises as we listened to our number one song. As we left the studio there was only one thing I was thinking, tomorrow would be the big performance which could make or break our band.

We're we really ready for this?


	22. Big Performance

**Name**: Claim to Fame

**Name of Chapter**: Big Performance

**Chapter**: 22/22

**Disclaimer**: I do not own South Park or any of these characters, except my own.

**Authors Note**: Final Chapter guys! Thanks for reading all of you and maybe in the distant future there could be a sequel, after this chapter I may post a Epilogue but I hope you like the ending. WARNING: Corny ending!

* * *

Sat in the big hall of South Park High School, looking around to where my three band mates stood chatting about what song we should write next, the instruments sat on the stage waiting to be played. A sudden hand on my arm shaking her pulling me out that image as I realised we weren't in our school anymore; we were on the way to the British Music Awards. In such little time how had we come so far? I turned to see it was Craig's hand on her shoulder, we smiled to one another then looked to Stan, Jude, Kenny and Vean who were all sat opposite us. Naturally, the boys were in tux's while us girls had to pick out the perfect dress for the red carpet. Lucky wore a green dress, her hair up in a bun as she chatted to Rhiannon full of excitement, while Rhiannon wore a pink dress matching the pink in her multicoloured hair that fell down to her back. Jude was wearing a dark blue dress, sat on Stan's lap I may add, and me? Well, a black dress with the blue in my hair standing out even more since I went to the hair dressers before the awards. A sudden jolt of the limo told us one thing; we were here.

"This is it" Stan said moving Jude of him as he winked to her looking over to Kenny who just smiled checking his hair once more in the window of the limo. Craig and I laughed high fiving as the limo door opened filling with flashes from the cameras, Lucky, Rhiannon, Vean and Jude all got out first leaving us for all sat in there looking to one another. Stan was the first to get out the limo following Jude, even I could see his hands go on her waist pulling her close as female screams filled the limo. Craig laughed and jumped past me jumping out the limo leaving me and Kenny in there. He was staring at me again. He got up and then quickly turned to me, smiling he put his hand out to the door letting me go through first. I took up the offer, sending a small smile his way as I got out the car. The flash of lights hit me, I moved my hand over my eyes and stepped to the side seeing Stan and Craig already walking down the red carpet. People were shouting out names, screaming them even. Other celebrates were walking along the red carpet, I smiled wider seeing them all and then walking up to some fans giving them a hug and letting them take a few photos. There was no harm in that right?

"Jess!" I turned around seeing some female fans holding tightly onto Kenny screaming his name and trying to kiss him. I had to stop myself from falling on the floor laughing as I walked over pulling him away from the girls and dusting him off.

"You alright dude?" I asked dusting off his arm as the girls continued to scream in our ears. Kenny seemed to be shaking a little.

"Let's just get out of here" He said shaking at little as I began to laugh a little at his face. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up the steps and into the massive building where we had seats for us and our friends, but me and Kenny had to wait for the others before we went to find out seats. I turned to Kenny who was just smiling looking out to the red carpet as I let go of his wrist sighing and putting my hands on my hips; Typical of Stan to be lapping up the lime light.

"Come on guys!" I shouted as Craig ran up the steps, followed by Rhiannon and Lucky. Jude and Stan were cuddling while talking to a presenter and Vean was behind me and Kenny talking to the guy who seated us. Rhiannon got to the top of the steps, suddenly gasping.

"Rhi; what's up?" Lucky asked looking Rhiannon and then to where Rhiannon's eyes were set. She was looking at a brunette boy, a cigarette in his mouth and dirt in his hair. She jumped up in the air in surprise running over to the boy and standing in front of him a wide smile on her face. She was looking at a brunette boy, a cigarette in his mouth and dirt in his hair. She jumped up in the air in surprise running over to the boy and standing in front of him a wide smile on her face. Me and Lucky looked to one another raising our eyebrows then looking back to Rhiannon, who now was hugging him, his hands on her waist. I turned around seeing Stan and Jude finally walk up the steps.

"Right let's make our way to our table" I said clapping my hands together as we all made our way over to Rhiannon, who had her arms around the brunette boy.

"Guys! This is Christophe! He is our body guard for the night" She said giggling full of hyper-ness, we all nodded and followed him to the round table as we all sat down near the doors where we would exit once we were called to perform. I was sat next to Kenny and Craig, we all looked to one another chatting about what would happen as the awards started; we all eagerly waited for the time we would be called to perform.

* * *

"Guz, it iz time for you to perform" Christophe said, looking away from Rhiannon to the four of us who were laughing about someone's outfit. We looked to one another slowly and gulped nodding getting up and following him back stage to where other artists were getting ready for the big performance. I grabbed the microphone and looked to Kenny who was putting on his bass, Craig who was practicing on his guitar and Stan who was twirling the drum sticks between his fingers. We walked out onto the stage that was covered by a thick red curtain, I walked to the front humming to myself tapping my hand on the side of my leg as I looked to the others and smiled softly.

"Good luck everyone" I whispered hearing our name being called out turning to the front and looking as cheers flooded our ears and I stared as many eyes were on us. I gulped a little, fucking hell please let me do this. Suddenly, the music started and I pulled the mic up to my mouth and began to sing, the nerves suddenly flew away as I turned to look at the guys walking to the front of the stage singing the lyrics loudly down the microphone looking to my friends and grinning as the guitar solo started. I walked over and began to head bang with Craig high fiving Kenny and then continuing to sing my heart out to the audience of over ten thousand people. As the song finished, the cheers became louder and we all bowed as the camera turned back to the stage as the presenter began to talk again announcing the next award as we walked off the second stage and down the steps back to where we sat receiving hugs from our friends and high fives from other artists.

"And now it's time for the international new artist award!" The presenter shouted, I turned to Craig and grinned high fiving him. They began to announce the contenders, with our band being one of them. I looked around the table to everyone one and smiles were plastered on their faces. We had just performed flawlessly in front of most of Britain, and now we were up for an award?

"And the winners are..." In those few seconds before the winner was announced, I cast my mind back to the very day I signed up for the band. I didn't think that we would ever be here, waiting to see if we won an award for best new comers. I signed up, just for a laugh. But I seriously didn't think I would get through into the band, let alone be here right now. I bit my lip nervously, waiting for the winner to be revealed.

"... Ellie Golding!" The man shouted, cheers coming from the table behind us as we turned and saw a blonde haired girl get up bowing and running up to the stage ready to make her speech. I still smiled, who cares if we won anyway? Except for Stan of course; I clapped and cheered for the girl as she began to do her speech. I did zone out for a moment, the ceremony was coming to a end and some other people had come up to us asking for photos which we gladly accepted.

It was nearing the end, and the cameras were off. Everyone began to leave, the others were all chatting to another singer but it was getting hot and sweaty and I needed to get outside for some fresh air. I pushed through the large crowd and I ended up leaning over the edge of a bridge looking down to the water. Letting out a loud sigh I smiled to myself looking to the glowing water, stars from the dark sky reflecting off the water. Two hands suddenly grabbed my waist leaning my forward then pulling back quickly as I jumped and screamed turning around to see a smirk on a certain boy's lips.

"God sake Kenny! You scared the shit out of me!" I turned around as he pulled his hands off my waist laughing softly putting his hands into his pockets, the cheeky smile still on his lips.

"Good job I wasn't a murderer or something" He said laughing, he must have whitened his teeth or something because they were fucking glowing.

"Yeh fucking good job" I replied rolling my eyes and hitting his arm watching the fake hurt look on his face but joy dancing in his baby blue eyes. I then turned around, looking down to the water once more, I knew Kenny had come and stood next to me in the comfortable silence we had.

"Can you believe how far we've come Kenny?" I asked him looking to him now, he looked over to me slightly, then turning fully to face me smiling softly.

"No way... I mean these awards? Dude, it's just wow" He said surprise in his voice, laughing at the end.

"I know right? If it was anyone else I would have quit by now" I said laughing at the end just had Kenny had done, I only looked away for a second but when I looked back he seemed to be closer, much closer. His hands had somehow worked their way onto my hips turning me around to face him completely. I don't know what came over me but... The cold air didn't seem to be effecting my cheeks because I felt a warn sensation on them, followed by a smirk from Kenny.

"Soo your glad you're in a band with a sexy boy like me" He moved closer, putting his head close to mine foreheads almost touching. I laughed for about a second then rolled my eyes smirking back to him.

"Nah I joined so I could be in a band with a sexy boy like Craig" A wink followed his comment as Kenny scoffed leaning backwards raising an eyebrow at me.

"Don't joke you know I'm sexier"

"Oh yeh?"

"Hell yeh! And a good kisser mind you"

"Prove it" Before I could even smirk his lips were pressed firmly to mine, my hands were on his shoulders at this point as I loosened up.

Most actions are only little, every action has some sort of effect no matter how big or small it is. Things change in life and one action can make or break you; and in this case, we made it.


End file.
